My Life is a Game
by Lordxover
Summary: (AU fic) Harry Potter wakes up one day, and found his life has been turned into a game! (Goes along with the novel, starts with novel 1): Preview: Harry was ten when that happened. There was a transparent screen floating in front of him. It said: Profile Name: Harry James Potter Age: 10 HP: 100/100 MP: 200/200 EXP: Lv0 0/10...etc.
1. Chapter 1 Year 1 Game Starts!

/Harry's thought/

"Character dialogue"

*parseltougue*

It is mostly like how the book goes, but I'm gonna add a bit, because with the game system's help, Harry is going to be more powerful and independent, and so some plot is gonna change.

Disclaimer: Not mine~

* * *

Chapter 1 Year 1 Game Starts!

Harry was ten when that happened.

It was seven o'clock in the morning, and a high-pitched woman voice woke him up.

"Up! Get up! NOW!"

Harry nearly jumped out of his bed. He was having such a nice dream. He saw a man carrying him, while riding a flying motorcycle. It seemed so real, because he can actually feel the wind brushing across his face.

He stopped thinking about it, when something in his vision caught his eyes.

There was a transparent screen floating in front of him. It said:

**Profile**

Name: Harry James Potter

Age: 10

DOB: 31 July, 1980

HP: 100/100

MP: 200/200

EXP: Lv0 0/10

AP: 0/100

Wallet: 0

Ability:

Animagus

Parselmagic

Shapeshifting

Wandless Magic

Elemental Magic

...

"This..this...what the heck?" Harry have seen Dudley play MMORPG games a lot, so he at least know the basics of RPG games. But, it's not supposed to happen in real life...right?

Someone ratted on his cupboard door, his aunt was back again.

"Are you up yet?"

"I..I'm up." He said hesitantly, opening the door nervously, "ah!"

"What are you yelling at?" Aunt Petunia screeched, with her hands on her hips.

"No..nothing..." Harry mumbled, glancing at the big black letters floating on top of Aunt Petunia's head.

It said:

Petunia Dursley (Evans)

Relationship: Aunt

"Well, get a move on, i want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, i want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."

Harry groaned.

"What did you say?" his aunt snapped threateningly, glaring at him with eyes bulging out.

"Nothing..nothing..." He murmured, and his aunt hastily walked away.

It was then he saw the screen in front of him with his name on it shrunk smaller and smaller, until it was as small as a fingernail. Then there was the word "profile" floating at the top left of his sight, and the shrunked screen went under the word. Then a new transparent screen popped out in front of him, this one says:

**Quest**

**Caring the Bacon**

Description: Aunt Petunia had given you a request to look after the bacons. Do the request in 4:59 (countdown) minutes or else the bacon will be burned.

Goal: Look after the bacon so that it doesn't burn

Bacon taken care of 0/3

Rewards:

10 EXP

10 Bronze coins (100 Bronze=10silver=1gold)

"My god...I'm not dreaming am I?" He said, holding up two fingers to pinch himself on the cheek. Ouch...

/Well, I guess I'll just play along. At least it made my life more interesting/ he thought, skipping into the kitchen.

After he had finished with the bacons, there was a "ring" sound, and large firework-like letters splashed out in the air in front of him. It says "Level Up! Lv1!"

When the firework display disappeared, the Quest screen popped up, which now says:

Quest Completed!

Rewards:

10 EXP

10 Bronze coins

"Boom!" A noise that only he could hear sounded, and large firework-like letters appeared again. But this time, it says "Congratulation! For completing the first ever quest!"

When the firework display disappeared, a small screen popped out. On the screen is a ticket looking picture, following the sentence "Reward for completing the first ever quest: a chance to enter the lottery for free once, without the Lv 10 rule."

Harry didn't know what the lottery is, and since now he is curious of seeing his new profile after he leveled up, he tapped the "Close" button on the screen, which was next to the "Enter Lottery" button.

After that, Harry tapped the transparent profile icon, it felt slippery and solid, but he knows that although he could touch it, only he can see it, or else his aunt would have freaked out a long time ago.

The screen enlarged, and it now says:

**Profile**

Name: Harry James Potter

Age: 10

DOB: 31 July, 1980

HP: 200/200

MP: 400/400

EXP: Lv1 0/20

AP: 0/100

Wallet: 10 Bronze

/I thought I could get rewards for leveling up./

He thought, examining the profile again. A sentence suddenly popped out in front of him, saying "You can only start getting rewards when you get to Lv 10 or higher."

"Wicked!" He grinned, not because of the rewards, but becasue that this game..thingy...is actually AI?! (AI = artificial intelligence; meaning technologies that can think and act like humans. In this case, the game system replied when only hearing Harry's thought, so he thought that it is like a human, a human NPC)

/What can I use the money for?/ He thought.

A new sentence took over: "You can use the money to buy items and abilities in the Shop icon."

/Shop icon? I don't see it. Where is it?/

"It is hidden. You have to concentrate and imagine there is an icon that says 'Shop'. You can also use the same way to arrange your icons so that they don't get in your sight, or you can just hide them by concentrating on it."

Harry tried, and "pop", the shop icon appeared, he was just about to touch it, when uncle Vernon stormed into the kitchen, yelling: "Comb your hair!" by way of a morning greeting.

Harry ignored him, and was about to tap the icon, when he decided to take a look at it later, since there is too many people in the room. Maybe he can check it out when he is in Mrs. Figg's house. He is pretty sure that the Dursley's wouldn't want to take him to wherever they are going to celebrate Dudley's birthday, so they might put him with Mrs. Figg to watch Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tutfy.

When harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult since there wasn't much room, Dudley was counting his presents, and his face fell.

"Thirty-six," he said, raising his chubby face to look up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."

"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.

Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?"

Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty...thirty..."

"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.

"Oh," Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."

Uncle Vernon chuckled, while Harry rolled his eyes.

"Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.

At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to get it. Harry finished his tiny breakfast and quietly carried the dish to the sink. When Aunt Petunia came back, she had a frown on her face.

"Bad news, Vernon, " she said, "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head at Harry, who had being sitting on the sofa, examining his invisible shop screen.

The shop has 4 sections. One called "Ordinary Items", which consists of pens, bikes, PSP, car, house, or even a space ship! But it costs a lot though.

The second one is called "Magical Items", which Harry found very interesting, because there are flying shoes, answer glasses, identity mask, color-changing t-shirt, invisibility cloak, and even magic carpets!

The third section is called "creatures", which has all the animals, magical and non-magicals (including unicorns, dragons, mermaids, threstals, and interestingly, a dementor, though Harry didn't know what that is at the time), and Harry can buy any of those to keep as a pet, but every one of those are very expensive.

The last section is called "Abilities", which consist of mindreading (not legilimen, just look at someone and concentrate and you can know what they thinks), talk to snake/tiger/dragon/etc., fly, space (being able to put anything into this space and take out any time you want), mimic voice, teleport, time travel, etc.

Harry also found a very interesting reward. When he gets to Lv 10, 20, 30, and so on, he have the chance to enter the lottery. It's basically a giant spinning wheel that contains all items from the four sections, and also a mysterious gift under the question mark landing. Whatever comes out of the question mark is much better the most expensive item from each section. In the description, it said that the question mark landing can give you anything. Which made Harry wonder...is it really possible to give me, let's say, the power to go into cartoon worlds, or...dimension traveling...or the Shadow Clone Jutsu from Naruto? He really doubt it. He was thinking of entering the lottery with the free lottery ticket he got from completing his first ever quest, when he recognized the unusual silence.

The unusual silence pulled his attention to the Dursleys.

"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry. Because Harry was examining the shop, he didn't hear a word out of their conversation, so he stared blankly at his aunt's eyes, not knowing what she's talking about and why she's glaring at him.

"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."

"What about what's-her-name, your friend-Yvonne?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia, now she looked really pissed off.

"You could just leave me here," Harry suggested hopefully.

Now he sorta understands what they were talking about.

Though it is sad that he couldn't stay with Mrs. Figgs, since she is a nicer lady than all their other friends and relatives, it is still better to stay in this house so he wouldn't have to endure the disgusting cabbage smell in Mrs. Figg's house, and he have more free space to check out this new game-life system and what other cool options it has. Maybe, he'd even be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change or have a go on Dudley's computer.

To his disappointment, Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a melon.

"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.

"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.

"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "...and leave him in the car..."

"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone..."

Dudley began to cry loudly, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon quickly went over to him. But Harry knows that he is faking it, it's being ages since he really cried-but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother and father would give him anything he wanted.

"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.

"I...don't...want...him...t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.

Just then, the doorbell rang-"Oh, good Lord, they're here!"said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.

Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.

"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."

"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly..."

But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.

Once, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney.

Now that he's seen the game-life system and all the weird possible abilities that he could get, he started wondering was it really an accident that he has being found on the roof? Or was it...magic? But magic wasn't real..right?

But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.

While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia, "... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.

"I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."

Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"

Dudley and Piers sniggered.

I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."

* * *

When they got to the zoo, the Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.

Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He found out that he can not just see the names of people, but also the names of all the animals! It was interesting to see a gorilla named "Patty" or a monkey named "Banana". He wondered who came up with all those names? Well, whoever that was, he sure has a sense of humor!

In the reptile house, which was dark and cold, Harry found a snake that's skin is totally golden with orange spots on it. It looked so beautiful, and serene. Harry really wanted to know what is its eye's color, but at the moment it was fast asleep.

Harry looked at its beautiful golden skin, and thought: /I wish I had the ability to talk to snake. It would be so cool, unfortunately, it costs 10 gold and i don't even have one-tenth of it./

"Are you asleep or are you dead?" he asked, mainly to himself, because he knows that the snake can't understand him.

But the snake suddenly opened its eyes, it raised its head until its brown eyes were on the level of Harry's, and replied, *I can't believe the first sssspeaker I met is thissss sssstupid!"

*You can hear me?* Harry replied, shocked. Was it just him, or was there weird things that kept on happening ever since his life had been turned into a game?

*Oh yesssss, you are a ssssspeaker and you don't realize it? Tsk tsk, how interesting...* the snake rolled its eyes, or Harry thought it rolled its eyes.

*Sssso..* Harry fidgeted, nervous of talking to a snake for the first time, he shot a glance toward the snake's name which was floating on its head:

Name: Miska

Sex: Male

Type: Patteraless

Region: India

He then continued, *um..Missska, how wasss it like being a ssssnake?*

*It wasss like...wait! How do you know my name? This issss the name my mum gave me! Not even the caretakerssss know it!* Miska looked shocked, standing up a bit taller.

*Well, actually...* Harry told everything about the game-life system to Miska, making it open its eyes wider and wider, which was very creepy, since its eyes are gold and has a slit like shape as an iris.

*Wow, that wasssss...unbelievable! First, you know parssseltongue, and now thisssss? I..I don't think I can take all thessssse at once. My head issss gonna explode!* Miska rolled its eyes again, shaking uncontrollably.

*Parsssseltongue? What's that?* Harry asked curiously.

*It's the ability to talk to ssssnake. You don't know? I thought every wizard knowssss it!*

*Wizardsss?!* Harry felt like he's going to faint. How can wizard even exist? *You are kidding me right? Wizardssss and magicssss don't exist..right?*

*Ha!* Miska actually smirked, and said, *Sssso you are muggle-born huh? Don't think you are a wizard? Never made thingsssss happen when you wasss ssscared or angry?*

Now that he came to think about it, every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry... chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach... dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back...

*I guesssss you're right...but I sssstill can't imagine myssself being a wizard...* Harry replied.

*Hehe, trust me, you'll know when you turn eleven,* Miska smiled, but then frowned and said, *but sssssince you're a muggle-born, then how come you can ssssspeak parseltongue? Shouldn't only heirs of Sssslytherin can speak it?*

*What's a muggle?* Harry asked, swallowing down the urge to ask Miska what would happen when he turn eleven.

*A muggle is a non-magic person. Ssssomeone like your family.* Miska jabbed its tail towards the Dursley's direction, who were knocking on the class of a tank, trying to wake up a boa constrictor that was asleep in it. *Muggle-borns are wizardssss who came from a non-magical family. Half-bloods are wizardssss whose families are half-muggle and half-wizards. Pure-bloods are wizardssss whose entire family is magical, but they tends to inbreed a lot.*

*Ew...* Harry can't even imagine having being forced to marry a family member, it's just...not right. *And what is Ssslytherin?*

*It is one of the four housessss of Hogwarts. They are all named after the four foundersss. Ssslytherin house, named after Sssalazar Ssslytherin, is for the cunning's. Ravenclaw house, named after Rowena Ravenclaw, is for the ssssmarties. Hufflepuff house, named after Helga Hufflepuff, is for the loyal's. And last but not least, Griffindor house, named after Godric Griffindor, is for the brave's. You will be ssssorted depending on which four of those you fit.*

*Wait? What are you talking about?* Harry was utterly confused. Hufflepuff? Is it some sort of cream puff? Ravenclaw? Why would a HOUSE be named a raven with a claw?

*Thehe, you'll seeeeeee when you turn eleven.* Miska said, winking mischievously.

*Uh...*

*I like you, human.* Miska suddenly said, beaming its eyes at Harry.

*Wait what!? I..I'm not gay! NO..that's wrong! I mean...I would NOT be in LOVE with a snake!* Harry blushed, for it was his first time hearing someone, or to be exact, a snake telling him the word 'like'.

*Haha! You are hilarious! I mean, I want to be your familiar.* Miska laughed, shaking uncontrollably, which looked very weird, as if it was dancing.

*What's a familiar?* Harry asked after he calmed down.

*It's usually an animal or a mysssstical creature that wizardsss have created a magical bond with. So if I becomessss your familiar, I can help you with a lot of thingssss, and if you ever issss in danger, I will sacrifice my life to ssssave you.*

*You don't have to do that...*

*However,* Miska interrupted, *you have to break me out first!*

*What?* Harry exclaimed.

*How can I be your familiar when I'm sssstuck in this cage? I have to be beside you at all time!*

*But if I get caught...* Harry asked nervously.

*Don't you still have a free lottery ticket? You can use that and enter the lottery, and you might get a invisible cloak or ssssomething!* Miska replied.

*O..okay..* just as Harry was about to concentrate and make the lottery icon pop out, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.

"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.

Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the Patteraless's tank had vanished. Miska was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.

As Miska slid swiftly past him, Harry heard it say, *I'll be waiting for you in your backyard. I can follow your sssmell. What's your name by the way?*

*Harry.*

*Thanksss, amigo.*

The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.

"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"

The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death.

But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"

Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.

Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later. He doesn't really care if he's being locked inside since now he has the game system that he can play with. But he is pretty hungry, he wondered whether the Dursleys are alseep yet. He couldn't risk sneaking into the kitchen to steal some food since he doesn't know the time.

As he was wondering, he opened the profile page, and on the top right corner, there was the time and date written on there. He nearly cried out of joy. If whoever changed his life into a game was standing right in front of him, he is sure that he would hug that person so hard to make his ribs crack!

As he was thinking, he got tired so he layed down, then he felt he touched something slippery. It was Miska. When he got down the car, Miska managed to slide up his legs before he was dragged into his cupboard by the angry Uncle Vernon. They had a long chat about wizarding world. The more Harry listen, the more he felt that he can't wait for his eleven's birthday. Miska said that he would become a wizard that day, and he was also talking about some type of sport called quidditch, in which you have fly on a broomstick. Harry can't wait for quidditch, because after all, he gets to fly! But then Miska got tired first and he felt asleep.

Harry looked at the ability list for awhile, but then he got so tired and fell asleep.

-continued-

* * *

A/N: Yeah! My first ever fanfic! I can't believe I actually managed to write 4000 words! It took me 3 hours QAQ. My English isn't that good, so it will take me a while. But I'll try my best to update at least once per day and keep the words at 3000 minimum. Thx for reading! Plz R&R so I know if there is anything I should correct.

I first started with the idea of game is because I am Asian, and I saw a lot of Asian novels about some dude's life became a game. And after seeing no English novels like this, I thought it would be interesting to put it in Harry Potter story since all the quest and enemies are there already, I just need to arrange them into a game style. So..I've decided to write a English novel like that. Pretty interesting right? It's gonna be more fun later on, trust me.

Lol, am I being annoying? Sorry~ Well see you in chapter 2!

-Lordxover- (mwahaha~I'm the new dark lord!...evil laughter...)


	2. Chapter 2 Year 1 Letters and Findings

Here goes the 2nd chapter~ God, it took me forever to write it = =, ow..my back aches..my fingers are numb..my head is spinning..my eyes are rolling...my lips is quivering..my arm is shaking..my nose is bleeding..my hairs are falling..my rm temp is rising..(damn! my AC broke!)..my brother is annoying the ass out of me...my mum is calling me...the airplane in the air is annoying...the TV is so loud...(AHHH! Quit wining like a baby! Are you a dark lord or not! ) = = lol Fine then, here goes Chapter 2!

Again:

/Harry's thought/

"Character dialogue"

*parseltougue*

Disclaimer: Not mine~!

* * *

Chapter 2 Year 1 Letters and finding out about Voldemort

The escape of the Indian Patteraless earned Harry his longest-ever punishment. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.

Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting.

This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and talking to Miska about wizards.

Having being with Miska for such a long time, Harry found out that Miska was pretty talkative and he had a weird interest of judging every women he pass by.

*Hey Harry, look at that chick! Isn't she ssssexy?*

Harry was now holding a backpack loosely on his shoulder while Miska was curiously poking his golden head out and examining every women he pass by.

*Hey wait! Look at that one! Her's are almost asss big asss a melon!*

*Nonono, look at thisss one! Ssss...look at that curve! Sssuch a nice assssss! I hope I can wrap myssself around her tiny little waisssst~!*

"Sigh," Harry never expected Miska to be this...perverted. He shook his head, and said, *would you pleassse don't sssay it in front of me? I'm ten yearsss old for god sssake!*

*Oh com'on, Harry! Be a man! Don't tell me you'd rather ssspace out than watch the girlssss~.* Miska said, still not leaving his eye off one six years old girl who was holding a lollipop. *I betcha ssshe will grow up to be a sexy baby!*

*Sssseriously, Missska. You are a SSSNAKE, you are not sssupposed to drool over human girlssss!*Harry slapped his hand to his forehead, if they keep this conversation going, he is so gonna faint.

*Well, I did fell in love with a female ssssnake once,* Miska started looking into space with a dreamy look on his face, *her name is Nagini, and she isss the prettiest sssnake I'd ever seeeeen! Unfortunately that bassstard massster turned her into a bloody horcrux, and she started acting unlike herssself ever sssince. She ssstarted being vicious, and killing every human she seeeees.*

Harry is smart enough to know not to interrupt when someone is in their memory, those he does have a lot of questions, like what a horcrux is.

*She is so pretty~*

Harry saw the dreamy look on his face, and decided to comfort him by saying, *just get over it. There are many cuter ssssnakes out there. You don't have to stick with one kind.*

*Yeah, she really issss cute...ssso cute...and ssso ssexy~*

Harry then found Miska's voice sounded kinda weird, so he turned and looked at him...and found him drooling at a teenage girl wearing a tanktop and a mini-skirt.

*God ssssave me...* Harry muttured, turning and started walking toward the Dursleys' house.

*Wait! Where are you going?* Miska cried, poking his head out of the backpack as far as possible without getting seen by people, eyes still not leaving the teenage girl.

*We're going back home. Aunt Petunia and Dudley should probably be back from their shopping on Ssssmelting uniform in London. I wouldn't want to get in trouble.*

*Wait-wait!* Miska almost cried, *my girlsss! My baby! Don't leave me! NOOOO-* He shut up as soon as harry zipped his backpack, but that doesn't stop him wiggling in the backpack, trying his best to disturb Harry, probably out of revenge.

* * *

The next day when Harry woke up, there was a horrible smell in the kitchen when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.

"What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.

"Your new school uniform," she said.

Harry looked in the bowl again.

"Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."

"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."

Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. He sat down at the table and thought about what Misky had said. He told Harry that he would be going to a place called Hogwart to learn magic when he turned eleven, like every wizarding child. Miska had told Harry a brief introduction to Hogwart, about the houses, quidditch teams, house points, castles, moving staircases, talking portraits, ghosts, and the forbidden forest. After hearing all this, Harry really can't wait for the...what-it-call-it..Hogwart Letter to arrive.

Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.

They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.

"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

"Make Harry get it."

"Get the mail, Harry."

"Make Dudley get it."

"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."

Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and - a letter for Harry!

Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives - he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

Mr. H. Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.

Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

Could...could it be..the Hogwart Letter?

Harry recognized these four symbols. Miska had told him before, that the symbol of Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, are a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake.

He was so focused onto the envelope that he didn't notice the black letters floating high above the letter, saying "Hogwart Acceptance Letter for Harry James Potter."

"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.

Harry hurriedly stuffed the letter in his over-sized pocket and went back to the kitchen, handing Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard.

He finished his breakfast as soon as possible, and practically ran into his cupboard. After locking the door, he carefully pulled out the Hogwart Letter read:

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"

Miska woke up from his long sleep, blinked twice when he saw the Hogwart Letter, and said, *sssso you've gotten your letter huh?*

*Yeah,* Harry looked up from the letter, and asked, *Missska, do you happen to know what they mean by 'await my owl'?*

*Oh, didn't I tell you?* Miska cocked his head, and replied, *wizards sent messeges using owls. They don't use any electronics.*

*But I don't have an owl, they don't honestly expect us to..to..catch an owl..right?* Harry stammered.

*No, they use ssspecial-trained owlsss. You can buy it at Diagon Alley. But sssince you can't go there right now, you'll have to wait until ssssomeone deliverssss the letter to you personally.* Miska said, while resting his head relaxingly on the pillow.

*Oh, then I guesssss I'll have to wait then...* Harry sighed and stuffed the letter in his backpack. He carries this backpack everywhere, and he likes to call it his 'Treasure Chest', because inside it has everything that he owned (which isn't very much) and are important to him.

*Wait! There'ssss one more!* Miska cried, jabbing his tail at a second letter. Harry took it out and read:

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

glass or crystal phials

telescope set

brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

* * *

*Can we buy all these at Diagon Alley?* Harry asked questionly.

*Oh, yeah!*

*But...I haven't got any money...* Harry realized, and he suddenly lost all hope of leaving the Dursleys.

*That'ssss fine, gringottssss have money for muggle-born studentsss, so you don't have to worry about that!* Miska replied, mumbling into the pillow.

*Thank godnesssss...hey wait!* Harry had just caught sign of the second to the last sentence, *It sssays that students can only bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad. Doessss that mean I can't bring you with me?*

*Nah, you can also bring your familiar, as long as it's not a basilisk or anything like that.* Miska said, raising its head to look at the letter again. Suddenly, its eyes widened, as if it had just seen something unbelievable.

*What?* Harry asked.

*You...you...are Harry Jamessss Potter! The Boy-Who-Lived!* Miska exclaimed.

*The..the what? The boy who what?* Harry asked.

*The Boy-Who-Lived! God you don't even know that?* Miska asked, after seeing the blank look on Harry's face, he finally admitted defeat.*I can't believe I'm the Boy-Who-Lived's familiar and I don't even know that! How ashamed!*

*What are you talking about? Why are you calling me the Boy-Who-Lived?*

*Well, first of all, what do you know of your parents?* Miska questioned.

Harry cocked his head, and replied, *Their names are Lily Evans and James Potter and they died in a car crash. Why?*

*CAR CRASH!?* Miska was practically bouncing up and down...if he could bounce...*How could a car crash kill Lily and Jamesss Potter? It's an outrage! A ssscandal!*

*What happened?*

The anger faded from Miska's face. He looked suddenly anxious.

*I never expected this,* he said, in a low, worried voice. *I had no idea that the Boy-Who-Lived don't know his own sssstory when every kid in the wizarding world knowsss hisss name!*

He then relaxed with his head resting on the pillow, *It beginsss with a bastard called..you-know-who.*

*Who?*

*Well, I don't like saying the name, or maybe I should say, I'm afraid to say his name. Everyone does.* saying this, Miska shivered.

*Why? Why are everyone afraid?* Harry asked curiously.

*Well..because this bastard..thisss..you-know-who..went bad..and..* looking at Harry's curious glance, Miska gave up, and said, *alright alright. I'll say it: Voldemort.*

*Voldemort..Voldemort...* Harry mumbled under his breath.

*Don't say the name! It's better to say Tom than Vo..than the V-word!*

*Why Tom?*

*That...only a few people knowsss why...* Miska looked at Harry in the eyes, and asked, "Do you remembering me telling you about a bastard turning Nagini into a horcrux?"

*Yeah,* Harry snorted, *and I also remember you expresssssing your love to her.*

*Well, the bastard isss Tom, and after he became Nagini's new master, he decided to make horcruxes, which are itemsss that containsss part of your soulsss in it. He made a total of ssssix horcruxes, Nagini was one of it. I felt so sad for Nagini.

On the first few days, she sssstarted telling me how she sssstarted getting visionsss, and feeling darknessss is taking over her. Then after a few daysss, she ssstopped seeeeing me. When I finally met her again, she is a vicious cold-blooded killer already,* Miska took a deep breath, and continued,

*On the lassst day we met, with her sssstill in her original form, she told me that Lord V-word issss a anagram for his real name: Tom Marvolo Riddle. If you mix up his original name, you'll get I am Lord V-word. That he made sssix horcruxes, and this bastard, isss the murderer of your parents.*

*That's..sssso cruel!* Harry commented. He never knew there was this..this...scary thing living on this planet! He always thought this planet is safe, except some terrorist attacks, but he never thought that he is so close to a..a...monster!

*Sssso what wassss this Tom guy like? Why would he ssssplit his soul into sssix pieces? Why would he kill my parentsss?* when Harry said to the word 'kill', he had hatred in his eyes. It's all because of this Tom, that he lost his parents, that he was forced to live with his relatives.

*Tom is a half-blood. But weirdly, he hatesss all muggle-borns and half-bloods. He wanted to kill all of them and build a pureblood society. Your parentsss are one of the top aurorsss, which are light wizards that fights dark wizards, and he probably thought of them as a threat, so he decided to kill them. It's either thissss or the prophecy.

Nagini told me before that Tom mentioned something about the prophecy related to you and him, but she didn't hear everything clearly, so we can only guessss. And at that horrible Halloween night, he broke into your house,* Miska raised his head, and Harry found that he had tears in his eyes.

Harry patted his head softly, and Miska continued, *..he killed your father, tried to kill you but your mother stopped him, so he killed her too. And he tried to kill you, but somehow the killing cursssse backfired and hitted him instead. He lost all his soulsss in his body, but he didn't die yet, because he still have sssix horcruxes. In order to really kill him, you have to destroy all his horcruxes. Otherwise, he issss basically immortal.

And that's why you are called the Boy-Who-Lived and is famousss, because no one hasss ever survived after he decided to kill them. And you, when you are only a year old, got away with it with only a weird cut on the forehead. That's why everyone thinksss you are their savior. They believessss you have the power to kill Tom for them.*

Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Miska's story came to a close, he saw the blinding flash of green light that sometimes appears in his dream, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before - and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.

Harry was silent for a moment, before he asked, *ssso if he's not dead, then what is he doing now?*

*Dissssappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried to kill you. Makesss you even more famousss. That's the biggest mystery, you see...he was getting more and more powerful - why'd he go? Ssssome say he died. Ssssome sssay he's ssstill out there, biding hisss time.

But I don't believe it, sssince his horcruxes weren't destroyed, there is no way that he isss gonna die. So maybe his soul isss floating out there, trying to find a way to get hisss body back, and kill you again.*

Seeing Harry didn't talk, Miska commented, *those are very dark timesss...every pureblood can become an enemy, even some half-bloodsss went to join him, and almost all muggle-bornsss are killed. One of the only sssafe placesss left is Hogwart. Probably because Headmassster Dumbledore is the only one Tom wasss afraid of, since Tom wasss once a student in Hogwart. He didn't dare trying to take over the school, not yet, anyway.*

Harry looked up, and found Miska looking at him with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes.

*Missska...are there anyway to prevent him from killing me, or maybe, finding me? Maybe I can hide?* Harry suggested hopefully.

*Well, there isss no way to prevent him from killing you, but maybe you can hide your appearance so he wouldn't recognize you? Like..shapeshifting?* Miska suddenly beamed, and looked at Harry expectedly.

Harry thought about a moment, then he slapped his forehead, and said, *I remembered!*

He then enlarged the profile screen, then found "shapeshifting" under the "Abilities" list. It was then he found a small button saying "learn" next to it. He curiously tapped the button, and a small screen popped out saying "Are you sure you want to learn this ability? (3/3 abilities can be learned per day) Yes No". Harry immediately tapped yes, and all of a sudden, he felt a current of electric shock going through his body. It was fuzzy and warm; it made him feel so good that he almost moaned.

When the shock went away, he opened his eyes, and saw the small screen in front of him now says "Ability learned (2/3 abilities can be learned per day) Description: concentrate on the appearance you wanted, and you will morph into that appearance."

Harry shutted his eyes, and imagined himself with his body but a Naruto appearance. He opened his eyes when he felt warmth gushing into his body, and picked up a broken glass piece next to his bed sheet and looked into it. In the reflection was Naruto in a shocked expression, wearing his orange outfit. The lightning scar was _gone_.

*I can't believe this Missska! I made it!* Harry cried out with joy, then immediately shutted his mouth, in case the Dursleys heard it.

*Congratz~*

/But did that mean I can learn any ability?/ he wondered to himself.

Not surprised, a splash of firework-like string of words appeared in the air, saying "No, you can only learn ability under the "Ability" list in "Profile". As soon as you bought an ability, it will be transferred onto the "Ability" list, and you just have to tap "learn" next to it to learn."

/Hm...interesting...this is certainly getting more and more interesting.../

And that thought was broken when Aunt Petunia ratted on his door, calling him to go mow the lawn.

-continued-

* * *

A/N: Yeah! Another chapter done! This time it only took half the time! I'm really getting better at this ain't I? =w= Two chapters in one day! God I so on my way of becoming the Dark Lord of Bookland! Voldemort! Be prepared to kneel in front of me! Mwahahaha!

PS: Oh and guys? You don't have to worry about me not updating, because I assure that I will continue. Even if I have to stop (because of the college exam SAT), I will tell you beforehand. So yeah...oh, and when I get to book 6 and 7, I might update a bit slower, because the plot is getting more and more complicated, and I didn't even read the books carefully, I mainly just watched the movie for the last two. So I have to read the book while writing.

Well plz R&R!


	3. Chapter 3 Year 1 Escape from the Letters

This chapter is mostly what's on the book. But next chapter will be more original and interesting~ Cuz the Diagon Alley Quest is coming up! Oh~~ it's gonna be so much fun cuz Harry is gonna cosplay! Oops, did I just spoiled that?

Again:

/Harry's thought/

"Character dialogue"

*parseltougue*

Disclaimer: Not mine~

* * *

Chapter 3 Year 1 Escape from the Letters Game

That night after Harry was done with all his chores, he sat on his bed and learned the animagus ability. Though this time the electric shock hurts a little more, but he can still handle. He found out that he had three forms: a white fluffy cat, a black snake that is as large as Miska, and an white owl. With the help of Miska, he managed to sneak out of #4 Privet Drive, transformed into an owl, caught Miska on his beak, and flew onto a lone high hill that is surrounded by forest and seemed far away from the Dursleys.

When he was about to learn wandless in the cupboard, Miska stopped him in time and warned him that wandless requires a lot of pain and it has a strong burst of energy, so it's better to do it outside, far away, or else Harry will really ruin the house this time.

On the lone hill, Harry stood there and tapped the "learn" button next to "wandless". All of a sudden, the current of electric shock went through his body again, but this time it was much, much more stronger. Harry felt his hairs stood up, and needles poking every inch of his skin. The feeling wasn't fizzy and warm anymore; it was like a bouncing ball with spikes on it zooming around like crazy. At first it was only the skin, and so he could still bit his lips and endure the pain. But as his skin became numb, the electric shock seemed to hit his inside organs. He felt his organs mixed up and his rips cracking. In fact, every bone in his body seemed to crack into pieces. Finally, he couldn't resist the pain and so he cried out, then, he lapse into unconsciousness.

* * *

He woke up from the sound of Miska's voice. He twitched his fingers, and it felt fine.

/Good,/ he thought, /at least I'm still alive./

*Harry, are you alright?* came Miska's worried voice.

*Yeah..I'm fine..* Harry sat up. At first he thought that he would feel pain, but then all he felt was that his body seems to become stronger and more flexible. He can actually _feel_ the gush of magic rushing inside of him!

*Why do you wake me up?* he mumbled, scratching his head.

*It's five o'clock. You should get back to the Dursleys!*

*Oh shit!* Harry quickly transformed into an owl and flew back to the Dursleys with Miska hanging on his beak.

Luckily, the Dursleys hadn't woken up yet, so they quickly flew in the window without getting seen and transformed back. Just as Harry was about to enter the cupboard, he found himself grew a bit taller, probably having learned wandless magic helped him to reach 150cm.

They quickly went inside the cupboard and fell asleep again.

* * *

It was morning, and the whole Dursley family was eating breakfast except Harry, because he was taking a shower, having slept outside the entire night can sure get him covered in dirt and dust.

When the mail came, Uncle Vernon has no choice than to make Dudley get it.

When Dudley got the mail back, Harry finished his shower and was walking lazily into the dining room.

"Dad! Dad! Here's a mail for Harry!" Dudley screamed, catching everyone's attention.

"Who'd be writing to him?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge.

"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.

Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!"

They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.

"I want to read that letter," he said loudly.

Harry doesn't really care about the letter, since Miska told him that someone would eventually come get him, so he wasn't worried. But he was sure curious about Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's reaction to the letter. Shouldn't ordinary adults look at it and laugh, "I wonder who made this prank!" But Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia acted like they seemed to know something...

"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.

Dudley didn't move. "Let me see it!" he demanded.

"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.

"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address - how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"

"Watching - spying - might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.

"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want -"

Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.

"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... Yes, that's best... we won't do anything...

"But -"

"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"

Now Harry is really sure that they know something about magic that they're not telling him.

That evening when Uncle Vernon got back from work, he did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard.

"Where's my letter?" asked Harry calmly, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door, Miska had climbed up Harry's leg. Harry put up a curious expression and asked, "Who's writing to me?"

"No one. it was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it."

"It was not a mistake," said Harry in faked anger, though smirking in the inside, "it had my cupboard on it."

"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.

"Er - yes, Harry - about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking... you're really getting a bit big for it... we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom.

"Why?" said Harry.

"Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."

From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, I don't want him in there... I need that room... make him get out..."

Harry sighed in relief and stretched out on the bed. Being able to have his own bedroom and privacy for once is certainly...nice!

* * *

Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.

When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive -'"

With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him.

"Go to your cupboard - I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry. "Dudley - go - just go."

* * *

When the mail came the next morning, there was three Hogwart Letters written in green ink. But before Dudley could see it, Uncle Vernon ripped it in pieces and threw it into the fire place.

That day, he didn't go to work. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot.

"See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them they'll just give up."

"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."

"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.

On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom.

Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises.

On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.

"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement.

"Probably some old guys who are dying to see the famous Harry Potter," Harry drawled.

"Yeah right," Dudley huffed and went away.

It's interesting that sometimes you're telling the truth and others don't believe you.

* * *

On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.

"No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today -"

Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The everyone ducked, but Dudley leapt into the air trying to catch one.

"Out! OUT!"

Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall. When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.

"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his mustache at the same time. I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"

He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared argue.

Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag. Harry only brought his treasure chest with Miska coiled inside, asleep.

They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while. "Shake'em off... shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.

They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.

Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering...

They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.

"'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk."

She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:

Mr. H. Potter

Room 17

Railview Hotel

Cokeworth

Dudley made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared.

"I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.

"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon. Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared.

It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled.

"It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television. "

Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.

"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"

It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there.

"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"

A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them.

"I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"

It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.

The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.

Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas. He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up.

Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.

He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all.

As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.

Harry was very worried. Seeing the storm outside the shack, he wondered if he letter writer could make it in time or not. What if he didn't come? Then what shall Harry do? Should he really walk to London and find Diagon Alley himself? Or should he go to Stonewall High and wear that smelly old elephant skin look-alike uniform and be everyone's laughing stock again?

The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now.

Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did. Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that it would really piss Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia off.

Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?

One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds... twenty ... ten... nine - maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him - three... two... one...

BOOM.

The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.

-continued-

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but the next chapter will be a great outburst! Diagon Alley Quest coming up! Hidden identity! Yeh!

By the way, I'm really restraining myself from wanting to put the shadow clone jutsu into this fic. It's gonna be so fun to see so many Harry Potter XD, and it would be a great help in the war. But I can't since it's not a crossover QAQ. I guess I'll come up with an ability similar to that.

PS: If you guys have some interesting ideas about what the 4 sections should have, plz reply in the reviews. It really helps since I'm sorta out of ideas now. Especially for the question mark landing. The lottery is coming up soon! Probably on the Hogwart express...so i need more ideas about what 'special' items should be in the question mark landing, and so does the rest 4 sections.

Thx for reading it!

Again, plz R&R!


	4. Chapter 4 Year 1 The Diagon Alley Quest

REVISED:

jasonjkay had given me the idea of the mini cart game, so m putting that in.

This chapter is a great outburst! Hope you like it!

Again:

/Harry's thought/

"Character dialogue"

*parseltougue*

Disclaimer: Not mine~

* * *

Chapter 4 Year 1 Hagrid and Diagon Alley Quest

BOOM. They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. "Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly.

There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands - now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.

"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you - I'm armed!"

There was a pause. Then -

SMASH!

The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.

A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.

The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..."

He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.

"Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger.

Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.

"An' here's Harry!" said the giant.

Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yet dad, but yeh've got yet mom's eyes."

Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise.

I demand that you leave at once, sit!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.

Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.

"Anyway - Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here - I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."

From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing.

Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who are you?"

The giant chuckled.

"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm.

"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."

His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath.

The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."

The giant chuckled darkly.

"Yet great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."

He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."

The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts - yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course.

"Yeah I know, but what do you mean by keeper of keys?" /Miska had certainly never told me that/ thought Harry.

"How do you know!? We never told you ANYTHING!" Aunt Petunia screeched, eyes buldging out as if they were about to pop out any second.

"Well, a snake told me, do you believe it?" Harry smirked.

"Don't play joke on me! Tell me! Where are you meeting your..your...freak friends?" Aunt Petunia huffed and put on a "do you think I'm an idiot?" type of expression.

/Seriously, why don't people believe me when I'm telling the truth?/

"We meet in your house."

"Lier!"

/See? Again!/

"Now wait jus' one second!" Hagrid thundered. He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall. "Do you mean ter tell me, that you didn' tell this boy - this boy! - about ANYTHING?"

Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble."

"How dare you not tell him?! Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"

Hagrid stopped and suddenly stared wildly at Harry.

"But really, if they didn' tell you, then how did you know?"

"Um..well.." since Harry didn't want others to know that he can speak to snakes yet, because Miska said that people thinks that it was a bad thing, he replied, "I met a purple hatted wizard once in a shopping market, and he recognized me and we had a nice chat."

"Oh...well, that's at least better than I thought!" Hagrid sat down heavily on the sofa, and stroked his beard, than said, "Where was I?"

But at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight. "He's not going," he said.

Hagrid grunted. "I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said.

"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"

"You knew?" said Harry. "You knew I'm a - a wizard?"

"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that school-and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was - a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"

She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.

"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as - as - abnormal - and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"

Harry acted shocked, and said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"

"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How dare you twist the truth! How dare you say they died in a car crash! It was murder!"

"Wait...Hagrid, calm down..." seeing Hagrid looking so mad, Harry was worried that he might accidently kill Dursleys on the spot, so he tried to calm him down.

He threw one last dirty look at the Dursleys and sat back down on the sofa again.

"Well, since you've known everything already, that made everything much easier," Hagrid paused, and said, "It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow. Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that."

"Haven't you heard me?! He's not going! AND I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER," he thundered, "- INSULT- ALBUS- DUMBLEDORE- IN- FRONT- OF- ME!"

He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley - there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.

Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.

Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.

"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."

He cast a sideways look at Harry under his bushy eyebrows.

"Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm - er - not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff - one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job."

"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry.

"Oh, well - I was at Hogwarts meself but I - er - got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."

"Why were you expelled?"

"Hem hem, it's getting late and you should probably sleep now," Hagrid took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry. "You can kip under that," he said, "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."

* * *

Harry woke early the next morning. He sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off him. He yawned and opened the profile screen to check the time. It was seven-thirty. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over. Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa.

He curiously climbed towards his treasure chest, only to find Miska still sleeping. He now knows that Miska is not just a pervert, he is also a sleep worm.

There was suddenly a loud tapping noise.

He looked up to find an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak.

Harry scrambled to his feet, and went straight to the window and jerked it open. The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat.

"Don't do that."

Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat.

"Hagrid!" said Harry loudly. "There's an owl.."

"Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa.

"What?"

"He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets." Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing but pockets - bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, teabags... finally, Harry pulled out a handful of strange-looking coins.

"Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily.

"Knuts?"

"The little bronze ones."

Harry counted out five little bronze coins, and the owl held out his leg so Harry could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then he flew off through the open window.

Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched.

"Best be Off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."

Harry was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them. The knuts really looked like the bronze coins he had in his game-life system, and so does the silver one and the golden one.

"First stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold - an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither."

"What was Gringotts like?" though Harry'd heard enough of Gringotts from Miska, but he only told him that it is the wizard bank.

"Run by goblins."

"_Goblins_?"

"Yeah - so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe - 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you gettin' things from Gringotts - knows he can trust me, see.

"Got everythin'? Come on, then."

Harry picket up his treasure chest and followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked, looking around for another boat. "Flew," said Hagrid.

"Flew?"

"Yeah - but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh."

They settled down in the boat, Harry still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying.

"Seems a shame ter row, though," said Hagrid, giving Harry another of his sideways looks. "If I was ter - er - speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"

"Of course not," said Harry, eager to see more magic. Although he knows wandless magic, Miska warned him to not use it, because the underage use of magic spell the ministry had will know that he uses magic then he would be in great trouble.

Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off toward land.

"Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asked.

"Spells - enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's dragons guardin' the highsecurity vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way - Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat."

Harry sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the Daily Prophet. Harry had learned from Uncle Vernon that people liked to be left alone while they did this, but it was very difficult, he'd never had so many questions in his life.

"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning the page.

"Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself. That certainly was a weird term. "Ministry of Magic", "MOM". Harry thought, snickering silently.

"'Course," said Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, 0 ' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice."

"But what does a Ministry of Magic do?"

"Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country."

"Why?"

"Why? Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone."

At this moment the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and they clambered up the stone steps onto the street.

Passersby stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station. Harry couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?"

"Hagrid," said Harry, panting a bit as he ran to keep up, "did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?"

"Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."

"You'd like one?"

"Wanted one ever since I was a kid - here we go."

They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave the bills to Harry so he could buy their tickets.

People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent.

"Still got yer letter, Harry?" he asked as he counted stitches. Harry took the parchment envelope out of his treasure chest.

"Good," said Hagrid. "Just checking with yah."

* * *

Harry had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow.

"I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops.

Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Harry had to do was keep close behind him. They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks?

"This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."

It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it. Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered him inside.

For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle.

"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this - can this be -?"

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.

"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter... what an honor."

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming.

Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand - I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."

"I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."

"He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!" Harry shook hands again and again - Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.

A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.

"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p- pleased I am to meet you."

Harry stared at this pale man, something seemed off about him... Then he saw the letters floating above him, saying:

Name: Quirinus Quirrel (possessed)

Career: DADA Teacher at Hogwart

The name "Quirinus Quirrel" was written in red letters.

It seemed familiar to Harry, but he couldn't make it out what the red letters mean.

/Possessed? What did that mean? Maybe I should ask Miska when we got back./

Harry then realized that he was staring at Professor Quirrel for too long. He quickly asked, "What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.

But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all.

/And that's another reason why I should kept my identity a secret in the public./ Harry thought.

At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.

"Must get on - lots ter buy. Come on, Harry."

Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

Hagrid grinned at Harry.

"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh - mind you, he's usually tremblin'."

"Is he always that nervous?"

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag - never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject now, where's me umbrella?"

Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.

"Three up... two across," he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry."

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.

The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. On top the archway, there were two black words floating: "Diagon Alley."

"Welcome," said Hagrid, grinning, "to Diagon Alley."

* * *

Diagon Alley was full of little shops stacked one by one next to each other. There were shops that sells owls, cauldrons, broomsticks, and even dragon livers!

"We gotta get ter Gringotts first," Hagrid mumbled, leading the way.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was -

"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him.

The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter.

"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

"You have his key, Sir?"

"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.

"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key.

The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin read the letter carefully.

"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have Someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked.

"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them.

A screen suddenly popped out that says:

"**Triggered game: Gringotts' Mini Cart Race**

Goal: collect as many coins as possible before arriving at your destination."

They climbed in - Hagrid with some difficulty - and were off.

As soon as the cart started moving, bronze, silver, and gold coins appeared in the air on each side of the cart. Harry tried his best to grab the jingling coins, but with the rattling cart that seems to have lost its balance, it made everything harder.

Luckily Griphook had his back turned towards Harry, so he couldn't see Harry's dangerous movements. Hagrid had his head down and mouth covered, so he doesn't notice either.

Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late - - they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

I never know," Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"

"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," said Hagrid. "An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick."

As they goes deeper, the game becomes harder. There are coins left and right, and even on top of Harry, making him to stand up to reach it. The coins even began to move and dodge, trying their best to avoid being touched.

When the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Harry collected 28 gold, 34 silver, and 89 bronze.

Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

"All yours," smiled Hagrid.

All Harry's - it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep? And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London.

Harry grabbed a handful of mixed galleons, sickles, and knuts and is just about to leave, when a small screen popped out and grabbed his attention.

It said: "You have 87 galleons, 23 sickles, and 2 knuts. Do you want to change this into game money? Ratio is 2:1. Yes No"

/Game money? I can change these to game money to buy in the Shop?/ Harry wondered, curiously tapping "Yes."

The screen disappeared when another screen popped out. This one said:

"1 galleon = 17 sickles = 493 knuts;

1 gold = 10 silver = 100 Bronze;

You have 42893 knuts. Which is 21446 Bronze, which is 214 gold, 4 silver, and 6 bronze. It has being stored into your wallet. (You can change it back to wizard money whenever you want, just go to the wallet page)"

Harry was so shocked that he didn't hear the jingling sound of coins stored.

/Did I just found a super easy way to get golds?/ he thought, looking at the mountain piles of galleons, suddenly feeling how lucky he was. He quickly took piles after piles of galleons, ignoring the questioning looks from Hagrid. When he took enough and stored all of them, a new screen popped out saying:

"1 galleon = 17 sickles = 493 knuts;

1 gold = 10 silver = 100 Bronze;

You have 48230 galleons. Which is 24115 golds. It has being stored into your wallet. (You can change it back to wizard money whenever you want, just go to the wallet page)"

"Yeh!" Harry cried out in joy, throwing his hands in the air. Thank god his parents are rich, now he can finally actually get to buy items from the Shop instead of drooling after them.

"Um...Harry? Don' yer think yer takin' a bit too much? Yer don' need that much." Hagrid couldn't stop himself from asking this quesiton.

"Oh, don't worry Hagrid. I just want to take a lot at once and so I don't need to always come here and ride this crazy roller coaster ride." Harry said, quickly making up a reason.

"Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, oh, well, let's get goin' then." Hagrid said, going back on the cart, and asked Griphook, "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"

"One speed only," said Griphook.

They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck.

Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.

"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked.

"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin, making Harry shiver.

Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Harry was sure, and he leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least - but at first he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor with black letters floating above it. But Hagrid picked it up quickly and tucked it deep inside his coat, Harry only caught the first word: "Sorcerer". Though he really longed to know what was in it, but then decided not to ask. It's not his business anyway.

"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.

When they got back, Hagrid asked Harry if he could do the shopping himself, because he wanted to puke, and Harry agreed.

When Hagrid is gone, Harry decided to let Miska come out. But he don't want people to know yet that he, the famous Harry Potter, owns a _snake_. And if he gets discovered as the Boy-Who-Lived, he will never escape from the fans. So he used his shapeshifting skill and transformed his hair to blond, his eyes to sparkling blue, his baggy clothes to a black t-shirt with a skeleton on it, jeans, and tennis shoes. He then took off his glasses and puts up a smirking expression. Now no one can recognize who he is.

He then took out the yawning Miska and placed him onto his shoulder. Miska's golden body shined brightly than ever under the bright sun.

*Hm...? Where are we?* Miska blinked twice, slithering loosely around Harry's neck, when he saw the stacks of shops, he exclaimed, *Oh my goodnesssss! We are at Diagon Alley! Oh how I longed to come back here!*

*Finally awake huh? Ssssleeping beauty~,* Harry smirked, shooting a glance towards Miska. It was then Miska recognized Harry's appearance.

*You sure are better at shapeshifting now aren't yah?* he smiled, *even I hardly recognized you.*

*Geez, thankssss,* Harry snorted at the approval nod_. _He then took out the list of requirements letter from the backpack.

It was then a screen popped out in front of him. It said:

**Quest**

**Diagon Alley Hunt**

Description: You have been given the letter of the required items for Hogwart.

Goal: Buy all the required items listed on the letter.

Part 0/4 done

Rewards: 40 EXP, 4 silver coin

**Part 1: Buy uniform from Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions**

**Descriptions:**

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Progress: 0% 10 EXP

**Part 2: Buy course books from Flourish and Blotts**

**Descriptions:**

1. The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

2. A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

3. Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

4. A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

5. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

6. Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

7. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

8. The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Progress: 0% 10 EXP

**Part 3: Buy a wand from Ollivander's Wand Shop**

Progress: 0% 10 EXP

**Part 4: Buy the other equipments needed**

1. wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

2. glass or crystal phials

3. telescope set

4. brass scales

Progress: 0% 10 EXP

*Well, it seeeeemsss that we are on a Diagon Alley Hunt!* Harry said to Miska, and he nodded in reply.

*Oh yeah, I _love_ hunting!* Miska exclaimed, eyes glittering maliciously.

* * *

As he entered Madam Malkin's Robes, a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve smiled kindly at Harry.

/She should be Madam Malkin../

"Hogwarts, clear?" she said, eyeing the asleep Miska cautiously. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact. "

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, and asked, "can you get the snake off of you? I can't measure with it on you." After Harry took Miska off and placed him in his backpack, Madam Malkin slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, having saw the whole scene, "Hogwarts, too?"

As soon as he said that, a small screen popped up, saying:

"**Triggered Quest:**

**Child of the Dark:**

Description: This is a triggered quest. Stop Draco Malfoy from being a Death Eater.

**Part 1: Change his view on muggle-borns**

Progress 0%

Reward: Strengthening Potion C++

(Triggered Quest do not give out experience points)"

/Death Eater!/ He was shocked after seeing this, because who thought such a young boy will become a vicious death eater when he grows up? Harry glanced at Draco Malfoy, who was smiling gleefully, waiting for Harry's response, and decided that he will do everything he can to prevent a child from turning to the dark.

"Yup!" Harry replied, smiling back.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said Draco Malfoy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

"Hm..." Harry didn't know how to reply to that. The boy strongly reminds him of Dudley.

"Have you got your own broom?" Draco Malfoy went on.

"Not yet, but maybe I will buy one for playing secretly," Harry said, and Draco smiled at his response.

"So you play Quidditch huh?" Draco continued, feeling somewhat interested in Harry.

"Nah, I'm not allowed to at home, my parents hated Quidditch," Harry signed, half-lying. It is true that he is not allowed to play, but it is because they had never even heard of Quidditch.

"Hm...? What a weird parents you have. I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" Draco frawned; he can't imagine a life without Quidditch. It is like being a bird without wings.

"No, but I'm sure I'm not gonna be in Hufflepuff. It sounded like a bunch of cream puff, too weak, and who wants loyalty anyway?" Harry replied.

"You're right! I'd rather be in Griffindor than in Hufflepuff. And if I do get in Hufflepuff, I'm sure my father would kill me on the spot. Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been." Draco Malfoy said proudly, huffing out his chest, making the witch who was measuring him cussed in annoyance.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you are going to get in Slytherin," Harry responded, while Draco raised an eyebrow curiously. He continued, "You are sorted by your personality. For example, my dad likes pranks and so he is in Griffindor. My mum is brilliant and hates pranks so she is in Ravenclaw. And if it's what you said, then shouldn't I be sorted into both Griffindor and Ravenclaw? Not possible, isn't it?"

"Ea...but..."

"And!" Harry cutted him off, continued, "I had a friend named Miska who told me that the house of Blacks are all in Slytherin, except one Sirius Black, who is in Griffindor. If it is what you said, that haven't they broken the rule?"

"But Black turned out to be a death eater, didn't he?" Draco Malfoy cried.

"People change, you know. I know many kids who are nice and friendly and grows up to be a murderer," Harry lied, hoping this will change Malfoy's thought of being a death eater, "You don't have to be what your parents tell you to be. Just be yourself. If you have to constantly live under the hopes of your parents, then where is your freedom?"

"I guess you're right," Malfoy said, "but I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways."

"What do you mean?"

"The muggle-borns," Malfoy replied, and Harry stood like a stone.

This is where the quest should be taking place, I just have to change his view on muggle-borns. Not so hard, isn't it?

"What about them?" Harry tried his best to keep his voice from shaking.

"I don't think they belong in our world. I mean, they don't understand us, and some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine."

"Do you honestly think that?" Harry questioned; Malfoy looked at him surprised.

"Yeah, of course! I think muggles are stupid and they never tried to understand us. They are weak and cowards and they should not learn our magic!" Malfoy said energetically.

"Are you sure about that? I personally think muggles are strong. Maybe even stronger than wizards."

"That's a lie!" Malfoy shrieked.

"Listen. Do you know that muggles have a type of weapon called "nuclear weapon"? It can destroy a whole city in one try. Do you think there is any spell that can do that? Even if all the wizards each sent one Exploding Hex towards some city, it will still not be destroyed." Harry stole a glance at Malfoy, who was looking thoughtful. "And muggles have a type of weapon called guns. You can use it to hit someone from more than a mile away and it will still be full-powered and will hit the right place. Do you think you can sent, let's say, the killing curse, from a mile away, and hit someone square in their chest and is full-powered enough to kill them? I don't think so."

Malfoy was silent for a while, then he slowly nodded, and said, "I guess you're right. I never thought of that. My parents always say that muggle-born are stupid and they deserve to be killed. I never knew they are so..powerful...and kinda scary."

"That's why kids should not listen to their parents!" Harry beamed, and Malfoy smiled back.

"Haha...my name is Draco Malfoy. What's your name by the way?" Malfoy asked, but before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear."

Harry hopped down the footstool, and said, "well, see you on the train." He picked up the treasure chest, and before he walked out the door, he turned and smiled at Malfoy, "Just call me Joker!" Harry made up a fake name, waved his hand and exited the shop.

* * *

When Harry got outside, two screen showed up.

The first one said: "Congratulation for completing Part 1 of Triggered Quest: Child of the Dark. Reward: Strengthening Potion C++ had been added to the storage (only game items can be placed in it and took out). Part 2 will have to wait to be triggered."

Harry closed the first one, deciding to check out the Strengthening Potion later.

The second one said: "Congratulation for completing Part 1 of the Diagon Alley Hunt. EXP: 10/20 Please proceed to Part 2."

Harry also closed that one, and started heading towards Flourish and Blotts.

Inside is like a gigantic library. There are books everywhere except on the floor. There are books sticked to the ceilings, trying to fall on those that walked beneath them, books flying in the air, trying to bite people's heads off, books locked in trunks, struggling to break out...

After buying all his course books and some, earning ten EXP, and leveling up to level 2, Harry went to Ollivander's Wand Shop and bought the holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches wand. Then after he bought all the other equipments needed, he went to Eeylops Owl Emporium and decided to buy the snowy owl, which he named it "Hedwig", because it looks almost exactly like him in his animagus form.

After Harry shift back to his original appearance, he bought a sundae at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and started eating it while scanning through his profile:

**Profile**

Name: Harry James Potter

Age: 11

DOB: 31 July, 1980

HP: 300/300

MP: 600/600

EXP: Lv2 20/30

AP: 0/100

Wallet: 24329 gold, 4 silver, 6 bronze

Ability:

Animagus (learned)

Parselmagic

Shapeshifting (learned)

Wandless Magic (learned)

Elemental Magic

...etc.

"There yer are Harry! I've being findin' yeh!" Harry looked up and saw Hagrid running towards him.

"You feeling better?" Harry asked, swallowing a mouthful of chocolate and vanilla.

"Yeah, I went an' got a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron. I hate them Gringotts carts." He still looked a bit sick, so Harry gave him an ice-cream cone he had previously bought for himself. He hadn't eaten for almost a day, and he was starving, so he bought two. "Here, have an ice-cream cone. It might cool you down."

"Thanks Harry," Hagrid said, taking the ice-cream cone and sitting down across from Harry. The wooden chair wiggled under Hagrid's massive weight, making Harry wonder whether it will break or not. "So did yeh get all yer items?"

"Yeah, I got them. Not to worry, and I got myself an owl. I named her Hedwig."

Harry showed Hagrid Hedwig, and he exclaimed, "It's so beautiful! Ah, that reminds me! I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."

Harry felt himself go red.

"You don't have to -"

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer an All-around Quill. It writes automatically, corrects automatically, and it is previously loaded with ink that changes color!"

Twenty minutes later, they left Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Hagrid even bought Harry a couple extra jars of coloring changing ink, saying that in case Harry used up all of it. Harry couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell. It's his first time in his life that someone has given him some _real_ gift. Not like what the Dursleys had given him. Once Aunt Marge gave him dog biscuit for present, and the most expensive gift he ever received is the lemon ice-cream the Dursleys bought him at the entrance of the zoo.

"Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys."

When they got to the train station, Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope.

"Yer ticket fer Hogwarts, " he said. "First o' September - King's Cross - it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me... See yeh soon, Harry."

The train pulled out of the station. Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone.

-continued-

* * *

A/N: Sorry, the calculation on the galleons to gold is estimated because the number is too big and it's kinda complicated...

And I changed Harry learning "Metamorphosis" to "Shapeshifting" since it's more useful. Sorry for those of you who had read the unchanged chapters...=A=

Harry and Draco will not become friends, but not enemies either (tho Ron will hate him). They will become more of an...allies...and later on, Draco will be on the light side, and Ron will finally get over his hate for Malfoys and accept Draco.

And for those of you who likes Joker, don't worry, he'll show up more! I personally love him too. (Hidden Identity is AWESOME!)

PS: If you guys have some interesting ideas about what the 4 sections should have, plz reply in the reviews. It really helps since I'm sorta out of ideas now. Especially for the question mark landing. The lottery is coming up soon! Probably on the Hogwart express...so i need more ideas about what 'special' items should be in the question mark landing, and so does the rest 3 sections.

2 Reviews! That's a great start! Thank you to those who reviewed:

Inflamora Notoris: Thanks, glad you like it~ ^^

lightningrook: Haha thanks! I will continue to work on my grammars. =w=

-lordxover-


	5. Chapter 5 Year 1 Parkour, Fight, & Trunk

This chapter is a bit parkour-ish. For those of you who don't know what parkour is, it is an exercise/sport that involves jumping from roof to roof, doing air somersault, and a lot a lot of jumping and flipping.

Again:

/Harry's thought/

\\Other's thought\\

"Character dialogue"

*parseltougue*

Disclaimer: Not mine~

* * *

Chapter 5 Year 1 Parkour, Fight, and Trunk

Harry's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun. True, Dudley was now so scared of Harry he wouldn't stay in the same room, while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut Harry in his cupboard, force him to do anything, or shout at him - in fact, they didn't speak to him at all. Half terrified, half furious, they acted as though any chair with Harry in it were empty. Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while.

Harry kept to his room, with Miska and Hedwig for company. He had decided to call her Hedwig, a name he had found in A History of Magic. His school books were very interesting. He lay on his bed reading late into the night, Hedwig swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased. It was lucky that Aunt Petunia didn't come in to vacuum anymore, because Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice.

Although sometimes Miska would help eat the mices, he doesn't eat a lot, but he drinks a lot of water. He loves water so much that he always went out at night to find puddles of water he can lay in.

Every night before he went to sleep, Harry ticked off another day on the piece of paper he had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first.

About a week before September the first, Harry finally remembered the Strengthening Potion C++.

He opened the storage page and read the description beneath the potion:

**Strengthening Potion C++:**

This potion strengthens your entire body to five times your original body. It can help kill all the bad bacterias in your body too.  
The maker is Alexander Dumas Jackson, who is a popular potion master in the 30th century. This is the weakest potion in his Strengthening Potion series, which includes:

Strengthening Potion S++. (able to make your body hard as steel and the skin layer of your body will become like a protection sheet, powerful enough to block the killing curse)

【A/N: in the 30th century, killing curse is like stupify, there is more stronger and much darker curses, so this isn't that surprising to people living in the 30th century】

Strengthening Potion A++. (able to make you survive from falling 100 ft and can block crucios and imperios)

Strengthening Potion B++. (able to make you survive from falling 50 ft and can block all light curses)

Strengthening Potion C++. (able to make you more flexible and can jump higher and further-basically strengthening your entire body, but mainly on your legs, and can block simple Stupify and Expelliamus)

/So if I drink this, I might not be bullied anymore by Dudley!/

Harry curiously examined the blue-colored potion.

/This game system sure is interesting. It can even get stuff from the future?/

He took the cap out and drank it in one gulp. When he swallowed it, it felt slippery and cold. But when it slide down to his stomach, he can feel warmth gather like a warm orb in his stomach. The warmth spread to his entire body and his face, making him feel like he was on fire. As the time pass by, he felt the heat getting hotter and hotter, until finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and lapsed into darkness.

What he didn't know is that as soon as he fainted, blood started oozing out of his skin, and he became a blood...man. His skin is completely covered in blood and not a single spot of white skin can be seen.

After five minutes, the blood started crawling back into his skin, and his normal brown-ish colored skin is now covered in black, unidentifiable substances.

Miska had been sleeping in the treasure chest when he suddenly smelt blood.

*Blood? Why are there blood?* he mumbled to himself, slowly sliding out of the backpack. The first scene he sees is Harry Potter lying on the ground, his skin covered in black substances.

*Harry! Harry! Are you okay?* Miska worriedly asked, poking his tail on Harry.

"Hm...what happened?" Harry slowly sat up, shaking his head. He felt like his head was spinning, so dizzy...

*I woke up and ssssmelt blood and sssaw you lying on the ground, covered in that...that..thing! That's what happened!* Miska cried.

*Misssska?* Harry looked cluelessly at Miska, then onto his hands, and screamed.

His hands were completely black.

He hurriedly stumbled into the bathroom and threw himself into the shower. He scratched and scraped and finally got the black unidentifiable substance off. And now, he screamed again.

Why?

Looking in the mirror, Harry found out that his brown-ish colored skin had been turned into milky white, and all the little pimples on his face are gone. In fact, all the scars on his body, except the lightning bolt scar, are gone. His skin is as white and soft as a baby's skin! His messy hair is now more tighty and straight. Several locks of hairs fall loosely on the side of his face. Now if he had long hair, people might actually think of him as a girl.

"Hell...no way!" Harry couldn't stop staring at himself at the mirror. Is this really him? Is this cute girl..hemhem...boy really himself?

He curiously used his shapeshifting skills and made his hair long enough to touch his waist. Now he _really_ looks like a girl. Not just a normal girl, but a damn _sexy_ girl.

"I can't believe this...this potion not just kills all the bad bacteria, it actually makes me look like a transsexual..ahh..." Harry screwed up his face, pulled his hair, and even squeezed a few drops of tear out, but no matter what he does, it doesn't changed the fact that he looked more..handsome..now.

*I don't seeeee the problem,* Miska said when Harry walked back into his room. *You sssure is cute right now, but the potion also ssstrengthened yourself right? No pay, no gain. You became stronger in return for making you cute. I really don't seeeee the problem.*

*But people might sssstart calling me gay if I look sssso cute.* Harry replied gloomily.

*You are the Boy-Who-Lived for god sssake! No one will insssult you!*

*Fine fine...* Harry opened the Shop screen and started scanning through the items, hoping that can distract his attention.

Something caught his eyes. Under the section "Abilities", there it was, at the second column third row, it said "Teleport: 1000 golds."

Under the description, it says:

**Teleport:**

This ability allows you to disappear at a spot and reappear at another spot. Those two spots can be miles away, or even on different side of the planet, as long as you have set a location of where you wanted to reappear at before you teleport yourself.  
To set the location of your destination, simply concentrate on what the location looks like, feels like...and in your mind, draw a circle around the spot of your destination. If the circle glowed and you can feel the warmth, then you have succeed and you can proceed to teleporting. But if the circle glows and you feels nothing, then you will have to try again and concentrate harder.  
For wizards, this is easier than apparating, because wards cannot stop you from teleporting to somewhere.

After seeing the description, Miska strongly recommanded Harry to buy it. Saying something about pulling a prank on someone and not getting caught. And so Harry paid 1000 golds to buy the ability and learned it.

Learning to teleport is extremely easy. There is no electric shocks hurting him, he just felt as if a part of his brain has been cleared from something that had been bugging him.

He tried a few times and it worked perfectly.

*Hey Misssska, wanna take a walk?* Harry suggested. It is three in the afternoon and he had nothing to do. The Dursleys ignored him completely, which was good at first, but as time past by, it becomes boring.

*Sssssure, where?*

*Hm...I don't know...didn't the potion said that I will jump higher and further? Maybe I should find a high building and try jumping from roof to roof!* Harry nodded at his own idea, *Yup! That seeeeeemssss like fun!*

*Fine with me. Just don't get yoursssself killed.* Miska warned.

*Don't worry!* Harry changed into his owl animagus form and flew out of his window with Miska hanging on his beak.

* * *

After a few minutes of fast-paced flying, Harry had found a couple of parkourers practicing on a few high buildings. They seemed like professionals by the way they acted and moved.

Harry landed on the roof pretty far from them and changed into his original form.

*Sssstay in the backpack okay?* he told Miska, and Miska quietly obeyed.

"Hello everyone!" Harry said cheerfully to the parkourers on the roof. They all seemed like high school kid, by the way the dressed. "Can I share the roof with you? I also wanted to practice parkour!"

"You? Parkour?" One of the three dudes choked out a laugh, and the other two burst out laughing too. "This is not a game kiddo. You can get yourself killed. Why don't you go back home to your mummy's hug?" and the three burst out laughing again.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty good at it!"

"Oh~?" The second dude examined Harry interesting, looking him upside down, then up again. "So how many years have you been parkour-ing?"

"Um...actually today's my first time.." Harry said, scratching his head.

"HAHAHA!" they burst out laughing again. "First time? And you want to try roof-jumping?" they all suddenly stopped laughing and turned serious. The first dude leaned in close and snarled at Harry, "I said, go back home. This place is not for children."

Harry gulped, but faced him confidently, "And I said, let me try. I know I can do it. I trust myself."

/Or shall I say, I trust the game-life system.../

The three dudes looked at each other, and the first dude replied, "fine. But why don't we have a deal? We jump first, and if you can make it to the roof on the other building, we will never come here again, and you can use these roofs like you own it. But if you didn't make it, say, we saved you when you are falling down, you'll have to let us take a few photos of you. Deal?"

/Really? That easy?/

Harry scanned through their expression but found no trick. So he said, "Deal. It just a few photographs right? Simple."

Hearing Harry saying that, the three dudes looked at each other with glees in their eyes. They have been thinking about this ever since they first saw the boy. If he didn't talk and didn't wear baggy clothes, they might've thought of him as a girl. No boy should looked this cute. Milky white skin, beautiful emerald eyes, and dark hairs loosely covering his face.

They loved 4p but they haven't found a good prey. And they are sick of hearing the girls piercing screams, they wanted something more exciting, and here's the chance. They just have to trick the boy to their rented house, then he will be all their's. There will be no way for him to escape. And as long as no one sees them, they can do whatever they want to the boy.

The three dudes are all lost in their paradise that they didn't notice Harry learning the ability "mind-reading" and taking a peek into their mind.

What he saw disgusted him. He saw himself being chained to the wall in a dungeon, naked, surrounded by S.M. equipments. The three dudes smiled maliciously while taking off their clothes. One of them had a whip in hand, the other had a candle. The third one is holding a gel-like liquid and is walking nearer, nearer, nearer...

It is so disgusting that Harry exited their mind immediately. He patted his sprinting heart, forcing himself to calm down.

/Oh god oh god, I gotta win this./ He thought, looking up and asked, "So when are we starting?"

That pulled the three dudes out of their paradise. They shaked their head, trying to clear all the dirty thoughts. The first dude said, "Okay, I'll go first."

With that said, he sprinted towards the edge of the roof, jumped, pulled his knees towards his chest, and landed perfectly on the roof across the street.

"My turn now," the second dude said, and ran and jumped. He too, made it perfectly on the roof.

"And it's finally my turn~" the third one made it too, and now it's finally Harry's turn.

He took a deep breath, and ran. There is only one word in his mind: "RUN!" He ran as fast as he could, putting energy and pressure onto his legs, and when he got to the edge, he jump as high as he can and closed his eyes.

/The result will depend on this../

With that thought, he opened his eyes, and landed perfectly on the roof.

However, when he looked around, he saw no one.

/Had they ran away?/

He looked around, and finally turning around, then he stood there, shocked, unable to talk.

The three dudes didn't run away. In fact, they were standing on the second roof, staring at Harry as if he was some type of monster. Then one by one, they jumped onto the roof Harry was on.

"That was remarkable! I can't believe you can actually jump over two roof at once!" the first dude exclaimed, as the other two nodded their heads.

"So I won right? Are these roofs mine now?" Harry asked.

"Oh nonono! The deal was for you to jump to the second roof, not the third roof. So we won." saying that, he pulled Harry's arm towards him.

\\What a lame excuse, but it should work. Now we just have to bring him to our house, then he will be all our's!\\

Harry resisted the urge to curse him on the spot; instead, he asked in a pleading tone, "But please, I don't have time right now. My mum is waiting for me at home. I have to go home now or else she will get mad at me."

"Don't worry, it won't take long~" the first dude said, suddenly winking at something behind Harry's back. Harry quickly spun around, but it was too late. Something blue and flashy struck him, but interestingly, he felt nothing. He plainly stared at the thing in the third dude's hand; he recognized it as an electric shock gun.

/Why doesn't I feel anything? Is it because of the electric shocks I was receiving when I learn a new ability? Or is it because of the potion?/

The third dude struck at Harry again. And again, he felt nothing.

Seeing that it doesn't work, the third dude waved his fist at the first dude who was standing behind Harry.

The first dude nodded in understanding, and hitted Harry hard on his neck.

But to Harry it was like being bitten by a mosquito, it didn't hurt at all.

As Harry continued to think of the reason why he didn't feel anything, the three dudes switched glances at each other, and all yelled at the same time, "MONSTER!" and they ran away.

As for Harry, when he finally stopped thinking, he then found himself alone on the roof. This time, he really is alone.

Shrugging, he decided to use this opportunity to practice parkour. But this time when he jumped, he kept his eyes open.

He felt so freed! When he was jumping from roof to roof, he forgot about everything! All he thought about is that he wanted to continue feeling this pleasant feeling of freedom.

When he finally stopped, he was completely covered in sweats.

"That could be a good morning exercise," he murmured to himself. Opening the treasure chest, he found Miska asleep again. He sighed, and zipped the bag.

/It's only 4 in the afternoon. Maybe I could go to Diagon Alley and see if there's anything interesting to shop./

Deciding that, Harry concentrated on a spot in front Gringotts and teleported away.

* * *

When he arrived at Diagon Alley, it was as crowded as usual.

He wandered for a few minutes until he saw something that caught his interest.

It's a small shop with the name "Tumble's Trunk Shop" written on it. Harry haven't gotten a trunk yet, so he decided to take a look and maybe buy one that might fit his interest.

Inside the shop there are trunks everywhere. Brown ones, black ones, and there are even ones that are decorated with jewelries. But one trunk caught his eye, it was placed in the corner, all by itself, but it was very cleaned and looked new and fancy.

Harry slowly crossed over the trunks stacked in front of him, and made his way towards the lonely trunk.

The trunk was green and silver colored. Where there should be a lock, there wasn't one; instead, there was a metaled snake coiled in the lock's space.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" a old man's voice sounded behind him. Harry turned, and saw a man in his seventies standing behind Harry, admiring the trunk. "This trunk just came in last week, but because no one could open it, no one wants it. There was no lock, just a snake coiled there, and the trunk seemed to resist any spells."

"Do you have any ideas of how to open it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Maybe..just maybe...that only a_ parselmouth_ can open it." the old man brushed his beard, and said, "I only know one person who would like snake, green and silver, so much and that is Salazar Slytherin. I doubt that this is his trunk, and the only way to open it has to use parseltongue."

"Hm..." Harry examined it. Should he buy it or not? He is a parselmouth so he might have a chance of opening it. But the old man also said that it was only a guess, who knows? But curiosity took over him, "I want to buy it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I wanted to keep it as a souvenir." Harry put up his best puppy face, which worked very well with his cute appearance.

"Okay then," the old man levitated the trunk onto the counter. "This originally cost 1000 galleons, but seeing you are the only customer willing to buy it, I'll sell it to you for 500 galleons. How's that?"

"Sure! Thanks!"

After paying for the trunk, Harry teleported home right away. He couldn't wait to examine the trunk.

-continued-

* * *

A/N: (I just read it and found a lot of grammar errors = =, probably because last night I was too tired to realize that. Now all the grammar errors (that I found) have been fixed.)

Its 4 in the morning QAQ, m so tired so m gonna sleep. I'll write more about the trunk in the next chapter, and yes, it is Salazar Slytherin's trunk.

Thanks for the reviews!

Inflamora Notoris: That's a great idea! And Naruto sure is a troublemaker! I will think about that! Maybe I'll make Harry make a big entrance as Naruto and interrupt the sorting :D.

Dominikas: Thanks for the suggestion. I was thinking of making almost every fighting scene in Harry Potter a Quest. And there will probably be one boss per year.

-lordxover-


	6. Chapter 6 Year 1 Heir of Slytherin

**REVISED(!): I just found out that I made a mistake in the heir of Slytherin part. Harry can't just enter the vault because he has the key, he also need some confirmation and proofs to prove that he is the heir. So I made some changes to this chapter. (ones in bold letters are the revised)**

Here you go! Chapter 6! Oh Salazar is so cute...

Oh, and again:

/Harry's thought/

"Character dialogue"

*parseltougue*

_writings_

Disclaimer: Not mine~!

* * *

Chapter 6 Year 1 Heir of Salazar Slytherin

When Harry got back home, it was six in the evening. The Dursleys didn't call him to eat dinner as usual. As soon as Harry turned back to his original form from his owl animagus form, he took out the shrank trunk (he had shrunk it), and placed it on the ground in front of his bed.

*Open.* Harry hissed. The metal snake suddenly uncoiled, and the trunk flung open.

There was a letter on top. It says: _To the one who inherited the power of Slytherin, Lord Salazar Slytherin_, Harry read. /So it really is his trunk.../

He took the letter out and opened it carefully. Inside was one sentence on the parchment:_ Touch the parchment with your wand._ Harry did as being told, and a new sentence appeared: _Your wand is being tracked with an underage spell everyday by the ministry. If the ministry found out you're casting underage spells, they will confiscate your wand. To solve this problem, say this spell in parseltongue: Exponentia tollere. If red smoke come out of your wand, then you were successful._

*Exponentia tollere,* chanted Harry. He felt the wand vibrate, then a poof of red smoke rose from the wand.

_Now, may I know your name?_ Harry wondered why he should write his name on a piece of parchment, but he wrote it anyway.

_Harry Potter...so you are a potter? Interesting..._ the parchment seems to be alive, because Harry felt that he is talking to a real person.

_Who are you?_ he wrote.

_I am Salazar Slytherin._

_But I thought you were dead 1000 years ago!_

_Yes, I did eventually die. But before I die, I will put everything I owned in this trunk. You are lucky that you, as the supposedly heir of Griffindor, could speak parseltongue and so received my trunk._

_What do you mean 'eventually'? Weren't you dead?_ Harry wrote curiously.

_I have charmed this piece of parchment with a time-turner and a few spells that I made up, so I can write to people in the future. Now why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?_

_Well...my name is Harry James Potter, I'm an orphan. I am currently 11 years old...and next week I will be going to Hogwart._

_Hm...interesting...I would love to see a Potter in Slytherin._ Harry could almost see the smirk on Slytherin's face.

_Um..._

_I guess it's my turn to introduce myself then. Well, you know that I am Salazar Slytherin, one of the founders of Hogwart. And recently, I have being kicked out of Hogwart._

_Kicked out? Are you expelled?_

_No! I was a god damn professor for god sake! It's that idiot Godric who persuaded the two girls to kicked me out. I was only trying to invite more purebloods to Hogwart! And he made it as if I hated muggleborns so much that I would kill them on the spot!_

_You don't hate muggleborns? I thought you loved killing and torturing muggleborns and halfbloods._

_I despite them, and I do want to kick them out of Hogwart, but I would never torture them or kill them in order to make a pureblood society! Oh god...please don't tell me that people in your time believe that too?_

_Yeah, almost everyone who are in Slytherin are purebloods, and that made people believe even more that you are a dark wizard who enjoyed torturing muggle-borns._

_Godric really had gone too far! And just how did him managed to make people 1000 years later believe that I'm an evil sadistic maniac!?_

_Well..._Harry hesitated, and wrote, _there is this dark wizard named Lord Voldemort who claimed to be the heir of Slytherin. He wanted to build a pureblood society. Although he is a halfblood name Tom Marvolo Riddle, he hated all halfbloods and muggleborns and enjoyed torturing them and killing them. In fact, my parents were killed by him. And he have 6 horcruxes so he is basically immortal._

**_Really? So he is one of the reasons that people in your time believes that I am a sadistic dark wizard huh? Well, he is so dead! Tell you what. From now on, you are my heir._**

**_But how? Isn't Tom Riddle your heir?_ Harry wrote, surprised.**

**_Who said there can only be one heir?_**

**_But isn't the word "heir" mean heir by blood?_ Miska had told him the reason why Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin is that he is the last blood descendant of Salazar Slytherin.**

**_No, anyone who is a parselmouth can be the heir of Slytherin, but the only the __true_ heir is the one by blood.**

**_But I don't have your blood, I can't be your heir._**

**_Tsk tsk...as long as there is magic, anything is possible. Have you heard of blood-ritual?_**

**_No, what's that? _/Blood-ritual? That sounds painful../ Harry thought.**

**_Blood-ritual is any ritual that involves blood. Rituals are powerful; some dark ones can actually help you reborn._  
**

**_Reborn!? You mean die and rebirth again?! _Harry asked, shocked. No wonder it is considered dark! If an evil person gains the knowledge of it, then they can use it to become immortal! Some one like...Voldemort.**

_**Yes, but the one I'm thinking of is not dark. In fact, it is an ancient ritual that hasn't been used for more than 500 years...to our time. This ritual has two parts. The first part of the ritual is used to combine my blood with yours in order to 'adopt' you. The second part is the ritual to make you my heir. Though that halfblood bastard is the true heir, you, as the ritual-heir, can still gain access to the Slytherin vault and**** ring.**_

**Harry listened attentively, not wanting to miss a single thing.**

**After a pause, Salazar continued: _The ritual is very difficult. One tiny mistake will mess up the entire thing. But don't worry, just follow my instructions and you'll be fine._**

**_Okay, so how do we do it?_**

* * *

**Before the ritual, Salazar had explained to Harry about the trunk:**

**_This trunk had been separated into eight rooms: Potion Rm, Training Rm, Work Rm, Bedroom, Library, Storage, Prison, and Rm of Importance._**

**_The Potion Rm allows you to brew potions and it automatically cleans for you if your cauldron explodes._**

**_The Training Rm can be used for dueling. There will be enchanted dummies that will duel you, and you can switch their strength to easy, medium, or hard. You can also change your surroundings to different environment and weathers, in order to teach you how to deal with different environments._**

**_The Work Rm can be used for you to do homework and other written work. There are tons of parchment, quills, and inks there so you don't have to worry about anything._**

**_The Bedroom is for you to rest in, if you ever can't find a comfortable place to sleep._**

**_The Library has all the books Hogwart has, and even some rare ones. You should look in it for some parselmagics; they are damn useful._**

**_The Storage is 100 ft in width and length. It is empty so you can put anything you want in there. Just please don't put anything alive in there._**

**_The prison is spell-resistant and there is absolutely no way for anyone to escape. So if you ever caught a prisoner and decided to have some fun with him, or her, put them in here first so it is impossible for them to escape._**

**_The Rm of Importance contains all the important artifacts I owned. There should be a map of Hogwart in there somewhere...it showed every part of Hogwart, every secret passages, every invisible rooms...etc. Oh, and I also have my key to my vault in there. So if you ever have a chance, go to Gringotts. My vault contains some interesting things I left for my heir. I just hope you can get your hand on them before the halfblood bastard!_**

**Salazar had a book on this ancient ritual in his library, so Harry spent a while in the library, searching for the book, and surprisingly, he found some prank books and interesting spell books along the way.**

**The ritual is indeed very difficult. Harry followed every step very carefully, but still messed up three times before finally completing it. The first part was easy; the only hard part of it is the need of Salazar's blood. Since Harry doesn't have it, Salazar, in his time, placed a small bottle with his blood in the storage, which showed up in the storage in Harry's time.**

**The second part requires lots of concentration. It requires Harry to use chalk and draw a circle on the ground with weird symbols on it. The circle has to be exactly one meter in diameter, not a inch wider is acceptable. The weird symbols took up the entire interior of the circle. The symbols looks like greek and latin drawings, but some looks like pictures that Harry couldn't identify. All the weird symbols sometimes make Harry dizzy, making him draw either the same symbol twice, or on the wrong spot, but he tried his best to keep his mind clear.**

**On his fourth try, Harry finally completed the ritual. After examining himself, he found his appearance shifted a little. His jet black hair turns to a ****dark green color (though ********it's hard to tell from a distance)**, his milky white skin became paler, and his jaw grew sharper.

**Salazar explained to Harry that these are the prominent features of the Slytherin Family. Since Harry did the blood ritual, he is now adopted into the Slytherin Family and therefore had these features. Harry doesn't want others to know his changes, so he casted a strong glamour on himself, which he learns from one of Salazar's spell books, that is able for Harry to take off and put on at will.**

**After the ritual, Salazar taught Harry to say the claim: "I, Harry James Potter, hereby claim the inheritance as the heir of Slytherin, by words of Lord Salazar Slytherin and the Sanguinis Haeres ritual." As soon as he was finished, the Slytherin ring appeared on his left index finger. He then cast a strong disillusionment charm on the ring.**

_From now on, I grant you pull permission to use anything you find in this trunk on that bastard! And while you do that, I'll will try to look for spells or runes that can help me travel 1000 years to the future. _Salazar said after Harry told him about the ring.

_Why?_

_To get my revenge!_

_But I don't think that is possible. I mean...if there is a way, then it would have been well-known._

_If there isn't one, then I will make one! I will not let a halfblood bastard ruin my reputation!_ This sentence was written larger than usual . Harry could almost imagine how outraged he is now.

_Now, after all the tiresome work, why don't we relax and chat for a while?_

_Sure!_

_So what's it like 1000 years in the future?_

* * *

Harry chatted with Slytherin, or shall I say Salazar, for a few hours before deciding to end the conversation.

Harry told Salazar everything about himself, including being the Boy-Who-Lived and such. As they were chatting, Harry found out that Salazar Slytherin is nothing like how the public viewed him as. He is sarcastic, humorous, and arrogant when you praised him. He talked like a child whenever Harry mentioned Godric. As Salazar was ranting on and on about breaking into Hogwart and pulling pranks on Godric, Harry decided to tell him about Joker and his game-life system. Salazar's reaction was unexpected.

_Wait! So you are telling me that you can pull pranks on anyone without revealing who you are?_ Salazar wrote, followed with an awed expression.

_Yup, I can transform into anyone, so no one will know who I really am! And even if they are going to try to capture me, my body can block stupify and expelliarmus! Or if anyone tried to apparate me to somewhere or throw me a portkey, I can teleport back since the anti-apparation ward doesn't work against teleporting!_

_You are the luckiest kid on earth you know? I would give anything to have that game-system! Then I could pull all sort of pranks on Godric without him knowing me!_

_Oh~~~ Someone's jealous~_ Harry snickered as he wrote it, followed with a mocking expression.

_Hey! How dare you insult the noble house of Slytherin!_ followed with a angry expression.

_I'm also a Slytherin now, remember? Hahahaha~~!_

They talked for awhile more, with Salazar kept on giving Harry ideas of pranks, and they ended with a promise to chat again tomorrow.

In the next few days, Harry haven't seen Miska, but he guess that Miska might either be relaxing in some puddle of water, or hiding in the grass, and peeking at girl's private spot, so he wasn't worried. He spent most of his time in the Potion Rm, training Rm, and the Library.

(To get to those rooms, simply touch your wand to the correct labels and say *Enter* in parseltongue. To put someone in prison, simply hold on to that person and do the same thing)

Because Salazar kept on showing off how good he is at potion, Harry decided to ask him to give himself a brief introduction to potion.

Salazar was a great teacher. He is patient when teaching and he explained every single step in great details. And before he give Harry a potion to brew, he taught him all the basics like how to crush the snake fangs properly, and how to control the temperature so the potion can be brewed correctly. After only a few days of learning Potions with Salazar, Harry is already Year four level in Potion.

What's more interesting is that when Harry first started learning Potions, a screen popped out that said:

"**Skills: Potion**

Trainer: Salazar Slytherin

Lv: 0

EXP: 0/10

Lv 1 = beginner

Lv 2 = student

Lv 3 = teacher's aid (Harry is in this stage right now)

Lv 4 = substitue teacher

Lv 5 = teacher

Lv 6 = potion maker

Lv 7 = potion brewer

Lv 8 = potion inventor

Lv 9 = potion creator

Lv 10 = potion master

You can get a lottery ticket when you get to Lv 5 and two lottery tickets at Lv 10."

Harry almost yelled out in joy, and wanted to get to Lv 5 as quickly as possible. But Salazar recommended him to check out the Library first, he said that it's not wise to learn everything at once.

The Library was interesting. To make books finding easier, Salazar taught Harry a spell.

_To find a book you want, say this in parseltongue: "Name of the Book + venite", and the book will fly to your hand._

Harry once curiously asked Salazar whether it is possible to say the spell in English outside of the trunk. Salazar's reply was:

_Yes, it is possible. But saying any spells in parseltongue can make it ten times more powerful._

In the library, Harry learned a few interesting parselmagic. For example, *Da mihi Basiliscum unum minutis oculo* can turn the caster's eyes into the ones of basilisk's for one minute and have the same effect on the prey. Although Harry know that it is dark magic, but he couldn't stop from reading about it. Parselmagic is just so interesting! 【A/N: Don't worry, Harry won't turn dark. He's just being a child who is curious at all the different effect spells can have.】

Harry practiced dueling in the training room, and unfortunately, Salazar seemed to made a mistake because even the 'Easy' leveled dummy can beat him in one curse! And it is only in normal condition! Harry couldn't imagine what it is like to fight the dummy in the winter, summer or desert environment. It sure would be way harder.

* * *

On the last day of August, Harry thought he'd better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day, so he went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. He cleared his throat to let them know he was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room.

"Uncle Vernon?"

Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.

"Tomorrow I have to go to King's Cross..to go to Hogwart."

Uncle Vernon grunted again.

"I will go by myself...and just letting you know."

Grunt. Harry supposed that meant ok.

"Thank you."

He was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke.

"Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"

Harry didn't say anything.

"Where is this school, anyway?"

"I just have to take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock."

His aunt and uncle stared.

"Platform what?"

"Nine and three-quarters."

"Don't talk rubbish," said Uncle Vernon. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters."

"It's on my ticket."

"Barking," said Uncle Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait."

Harry didn't bother explaining to Uncle Vernon that Salazar had already explained everything to him.

* * *

Harry woke up at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. He got up and pulled on his wizard's robes, but then shapeshifted it into t-shirt and jeans. He also took off his glamour and used his shapeshifting skill to hide his scar.

He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and Miska was still asleep in the treasure chest; it seemed that the treasure chest had became his bed.

Harry found Miska in a park a few days ago, and it seemed that Miska had completely forgotten about him because he is too busy drooling over sexy girls. When Harry brought Miska back to his room, Miska couldn't stop describing his excellent beauty-hunting trip. Harry even heard him murmured *so big...* in his dream.

After checking everything, Harry turned Salazar's trunk into a normal looking trunk and shrank it. It seemed that only Harry can cast spells onto the trunk, maybe it's because he is the owner...

Last night he had went into the Rm of Importance and had found the map of Hogwart. What he saw surprised him. He knew that Hogwart is a castle, but he never imagined it to be THIS big! Reminding himself that he is going to spend the next seven years living in a castle, Harry couldn't stop from wanting to jump up and down, and so he went outside and practiced parkour for a while before coming back.

**Seeing that it is still pretty early, Harry decided to make a trip to Gringotts and see the Slytherin vault.**

**Harry tried his best not to laugh out loud when he sees the goblins' shocked expression after they were told that Harry is going to the Slytherin vault. The Slytherin vault contains lots of paintings of ancestors, which Harry has no interest in, and also, there are tons of boxes and dark artifacts. Seeing nothing interesting, Harry is about to leave when something caught his attention. **

**It is a silver mask with dark holes for eyes and blood red lips. The appearance of it is shocking, but the description of it is even more surprising:**

**Name: N/A (you have not reached the required level)**

**Description: N/A ****(you have not reached the required level)**

【A/N: Just a little spoiler here: This mask is going to be VERY important in the future so don't forget about it. When its identity is revealed, it will change the plot dramatically. Especially after the owner revealed himself...】

**The entire strings of words are all in gold colors. It is the only artifact that is shown in gold ever since Harry's life had been turned into a game. Harry don't know what it is, but it gives him a creepy feeling. He decided it is the best for him to keep it, so that it won't fall into Voldemort's hands. He unshrank the trunk and placed the creepy mask in the storage, and exited.**

**When he exited Gringotts, Harry decided to ask Salazar whether he knows anything about the mask or not, but the only reply he got back is: _Idk...goodbye... _Oops..it seemed that Salazar hasn't woken up yet.**

He then got a small breakfast in a muggle restaurant, and started heading towards King's Cross.

-continued-

* * *

A/N: 【I have something to explain here: In my fic, Voldemort and Harry are both heir of Slytherin; however, Voldemort is the _true_ heir by blood, and Harry is only the heir by ritual. In my understanding, anyone who is a parselmouth can be the heir of Slytherin, but the only the _true_ heir and the heir by ancient ritual can access the Slytherin vault and the Slytherin ring. Voldemort haven't access the vault is b/c he doesn't have the key xD. Too bad Harry got his hands on the trunk first~】

Plz R&R!

Thanks for the reviews!

Silver Heart11DOOM: Don't worry, I promise Harry is 100% straight. And no, he will not collect the founder's trunk. He will only own Slytherin's trunk.

-lordxover-


	7. Chapter 7 Year 1 Hogwart Express

By the way, I've seen the reviews and made changed according to it. I changed "Psycho Kid" to "Joker" since I think that it fits more and Harry's prank are all jokes with no harm. And since this is not a crossover fic, I will take out the anime characters. QmQ. Anyway, here you go!

There! Chapter 7! Hope you like it! R&R plz~!

Oh, and again:

/Harry's thought/

\\Other's thought\\

"Character dialogue"

*parseltougue*

_writings_

**song lyrics**

Disclaimer: Not mine~!

* * *

Chapter 7 Year 1 Hogwart Express

Before Harry teleport himself to King's Cross, he cast a disillusionment charm on himself so muggles wouldn't freak out when a boy suddenly appeared out of nowhere. When he arrived King's Cross, he took a trolley and put the unshrank trunk on it. He decided to unshrank his trunk or else people would be suspicious of him for coming alone and bringing nothing. Before he arrived at King's Cross, he let Hedwig out and told her to fly to Hogwart. She seemed eager to do so because right after he let her out, she shot into the sky so quick that Harry didn't even get to finish his sentence.

When Harry found the barrier between platform nine and ten, there was a family of red heads there blocking the entrance. So Harry politely stood beside them and watched the family disappear one by one behind the barrier. After they were gone, Harry took his turn and went behind as well.

After he went through, the first thing that came to his sight is the scarlet steam engine that was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, He had done it.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," he heard the old woman sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on."

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He levitated his trunk easily but said the spell this time, because he don't want people gawking at him again.

Harry sat down next to the window and curiously peered outside; he saw the red-haired family again and had just heard the twin's say:

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said the twin with the name George, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin, Fred. "Once -"

"Or twice -"

"A minute -"

"All summer -"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.

Harry smiled at the sight he was seeing; he could have had a family like that, but Voldemort took it away from him.

The train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, Ginny, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved. Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind.

After a couple minutes, Harry began to feel bored. He couldn't chat with Salazar because he is sleeping, and he couldn't chat with Miska because he is sleeping too, and it is too risky to let him out in a train full of students. If someone accidentally heard him speaking parseltongue, he would be in so much trouble. So he decided to use the time to enter the lottery, he haven't had time to do so because he was too busy these past few weeks.

Harry concentrated hard on the word "lottery", and a small icon with a spinning wheel on it popped out. He tapped it, and a gigantic screen with a 3D looking transparent spinning wheel popped out.

On it it said:

**Lottery**

Chance: 1

Ticket: 1

Use the ticket?

Yes No

Harry selected "yes", and the wheel began to spin, faster, and faster. His heart followed the speed and began racing.

The wheel began to slow down, and he can see the labels clearly now.

"Pen" just passed by, and Harry felt no regret. Who would wanted a pen anyway?

Then a "Mansion" passed by, and Harry felt so lucky that he didn't get it. He had no use of it anyway.

The wheel began to slow down, and it stopped at the choice "spaceship."

Harry groaned, crossed his fingers and began cursing, "move..move..MOVE! I don't need a bloody _spaceship_! Just..move the god damn thing!"

Appearing as though the wheel had heard Harry's wish, it moved over one more box, and this time, it stopped completely.

Then there was fireworks and a long string of letters appeared: "Congratulation! You got the "Super Headphone XI"!"

Harry examined the screen that had just popped out. Super Headphone XI looked just like a regular headphone, except that it was black and golden-colored. The description says that Super Headphone XI is made by a wizard in the 25th century. Although it is a headphone, it is also a half-iPod in a headphone form. The two buttons on the cover of the left ear pad can switch from music to radio. The four buttons on the cover of the right ear pad can switch channels or songs, and change the volume. It will never runs out of battery, because it is not made of electricity and wires. It is made of magic.

Harry curiously put it on, and pressed the radio button on the left cover, but he heard nothing. So he turned on the volume, and now he heard the announcer say, "That was the new album of Jack Peterson. Now, this next song "I prank you because I love you" is by the rookie singer James Sirius Potter!"

"WHAT THE-cough cough!" Harry was so shocked that he accidentally choked in his own saliva, "James..serious...Potter? It can't be my son...isn't it? Oh god..."

/So I will have a son that became a singer? Seriously? And I named him after my own dad? Oh god oh god.../

As James' deep, husky voice sounded, Harry had to admit that James' raspy voice really sounded sexy...it would sure lure lots of girls' soul to him. James' voice is like a swirl that can lure you deeper and deeper until you couldn't find you way out. Now Harry is actually pretty proud of his future son, because James is so good at making girls fall in love with him without them knowing it. Thinking about that, Harry closed his eyes and began enjoying the song...

**I was staring at you,**

**for a long long time.**

**But you never look at me,**

**leaving me lonely at night.**

**I wanted your attention,**

**so I pranked and pranked.**

**But no matter what I do,**

**you still won't talk to me.**

**I've tried I've tried I've really tried!**

**But you still look at me with only hatred in your eyes.**

**I pranked and fought and got into trouble,**

**But you never face me once without saying "I hate you."**

**One night at a dance,**

**I asked you for a chance.**

**You smiled and held out your hand,**

**Only to break my heart again.**

**I've pranked you again and again,**

**Cuz my love for you will never end.**

**You glared at me and called me names,**

**And broke my heart again.**

**But I will never give up,**

**because you are my only love.**

**You are everything to me,**

**but what am I to you?**

**My love my love my forbidden love,**

**Just give me a chance and lend me a** **hand...**

* * *

The door of the compartment suddenly slid open and the youngest redheaded boy, whose name is Ron, came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and continued to listen to James' song. As Ron sat down, he glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked.

"Hey, Ron."

The compartment door opened again, and this time the twins came in.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Oh and this..." said the other twin, examining Harry as he looked up, "I'm Fred and this is George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. We'll leave him to you then. See you later!"

"Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

It was silence again.

Ron fidgeted nervously, then he inhaled a deep breath, and asked in a quiet voice, "What is that thing on your head?"

"It's called a headphone, for listening to music," Harry replied without looking up.

"Oh-well, that seemed interesting..."

Awkward silence.

Although Harry was listening to music with his eyes closed, he could still feel Ron's sharp glaze on him. He sighed and took off the headphone, and said, "this is awkward. Why don't we talk about something?"

"Oh! Okay." said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.

"Sigh," Harry sighed again, and decided that he should start a conversation. "So are all your family wizards?"

"Er - Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"So you must know loads of magic already."

The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families Draco Malfoy in Diagon Alley had talked about.

"Well...yeah..you can say that. How was your family like?" asked Ron.

"My parents died when I was one. I was sent to live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin. "

"Are they wizards?"

"No, they are muggles." Harry sighed again when remembering the Dursleys. "They are the worst muggles you will ever see in your life I bet. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers.**..**"

"Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff - I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.

But that had left Harry to thinking. Because what he saw on the rat was:

Name: Peter Pettigrew (animagus rat)

The name "Peter Pettigrew" was written in red letters. This time Harry recognized the red letters. Normally in a RPG game, a name that is written in red is because it is evil. But...this couldn't be evil right? After all, although it is an animagus, it had stayed with the Weasleys for a long time. If it truly wanted to cause them harm, then he would've done it a long time ago, right?

So Harry decided to not tell Ron that his pet rat, Scabbers, is in fact an animagus named Peter Pettigrew. He will wake, and see what Peter wanted.

But then what about professor Quirrel? Is he possessed by something evil? Should he tell someone?

/No, I'm sure that if he is possessed and is evil, the other professors should notice it. I'll just wait and see./

It was silent again and this time neither of them said anything again.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Harry, who had never had any wizard candies before, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor.

He had never had any money for candy with the Dursleys, and now that he had pockets rattling with gold and silver he can buy as many Mars Bars as he could carry - but the woman didn't have Mars Bars. What she did have were Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life. Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.

Ron stared as Harry brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.

"Hungry, are you?"

"Nah, I just never had any wizard candies before," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.

"So you are a muggleborn?" Ron asked, wide-eyed.

"No, I'm a halfblood."

Seeing Harry reluctant to talk about it, Ron shut his mouth and took out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

"Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on -"

"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."

"Go on, have a pasty," said Harry, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all Harry's pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten).

"What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs, are they?" He was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him.

"No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

"What?"

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know - Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect - famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half- moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"So this is how Dumbledore looks like!" said Harry.

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa - thanks."

Harry turned over his card and read:

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.

When Harry looked up, he saw Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped.

"Help yourself," said Harry.

Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. He finally tore his eyes away from the druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor - you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and mar- malade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger- flavored one once."

Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner.

"Bleaaargh - see? Sprouts."

They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny gray one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. There were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy named Neville whom Harry had passed on platform nine and three quarters came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"Here, I'll help you. What's his name?" said Harry.

"Trevor."

"Me ducere Trevor!" Harry cried out, swishing his wand left to right, then right to left. When Harry pointed his wand at left again, the wand tip glowed. Seeing the awe in their face, Harry explained, "this spells helps you find whatever you are looking for. It basically means "Point me Trevor."

"But..but..I'm not good at spells..." Neville choked back a sob.

"Don't worry, this is even easier than lumos. You just have to picture how Trevor looks like in your head, and say the spell, and point your wand in a direction. If the wand tip glows, then it is in that direction. The wand tip will glow brighter as you're getting nearer to Trevor."

"O..Okay, I'll try." Neville closed his eyes, concentrated, and said, "me ducere Trevor!" The wand tip glowed when it was pointing left. Neville happily jumped and said, "Thank you!" and he left hurriedly,

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk. Anyway, how did you learn that spell?"

"Saw it in a book," Harry replied. He really did see it in a book; it was a book of spells that was needed in adventures that he found in Salazar's library.

The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..."

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway..."

He had just raised his 'wand when the compartment door slid open again. Neville was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes. She has the name "Hermione Granger" floating on top of her.

"Are you the one who taught Neville that spell?" she asked Ron. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"No..it was him..." said Ron, but Hermione wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

"Er - all right."

He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said Hermione. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

She said all this very fast.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Secrets will be revealed in the sorting," said Harry, winking at her.

Hermione frowned, and said, "well, I'll wait till the sorting then." paused, and said, "By the way, are you the one who taught Neville that spell?"

"Yup."

"Where did you see the spells?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"I forgot." Harry didn't want to tell anyone about the Library and books, yet, so he lied.

"Oh, anyway, we'd better go. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." With that, she left, taking Neville with her.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell - George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry.

"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"I don't think it's all bad," Harry said without thinking, remembering what Salazar said about the Slytherin house.

"What do you mean it's not bad! You-know-who was in it!" Ron looked flabbergasted.

"Yeah, that means the people in it are bad, but it doesn't mean the house itself is bad. Isn't it?"

"But if the house isn't evil, then evil people wouldn't be in there."

"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off houses. "So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?"

Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school.

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles - someone tried to rob a high security vault."

Harry stared.

"Really? What happened to them?"

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

Harry turned this news over in his mind. He was starting to get a prickle of fear every time Voldemort was mentioned. He supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying.

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.

"Er - I don't know any," Harry confessed.

"What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world -" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville or Hermione Granger this time.

Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was Draco Malfoy from Madam Malkin's robe shop.

"Not here again!" Malfoy said. "Where the hell is Joker?! He said that he would meet me on the train!"

That reminds Harry. He can't believe he actually forgot about the promise! Well, maybe it's because too many things have been happening the past few weeks.

While Harry thought about that, he looked at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of Draco Malfoy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said Malfoy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigget. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

Just then, a transparent screen popped out, it said:

"**Triggered Quest:**

**Child of the Dark:**

Description: This is a triggered quest. Stop Draco Malfoy from being a Death Eater.

**Part 1: Change his view on muggle-borns**

Progress 100%

Reward: Strengthening Potion C++

**Part 2: Change his view on the Weasley family**

Progress 0%

Reward: 1/4 piece of heart (When you gained 1 whole heart, you will be able to die once and be revived again)

(Triggered Quest do not give out experience points)"

/Wow! The reward sure is attracting! So if I gain a heart, then that means I can come back from the dead once! Freaking cool! I'm so gonna get this!/

With that thought, Harry turned to Malfoy and said, "please don't insult my friends. I don't think there is anything wrong with being poor."

Malfoy turned his head towards Harry's direction, and said, "so you are friend with this riffraff over here? Then you must be poor too. No wonder you will stand up for him. After all, wrong sorts group together."

Ron stood up, shaking with anger, he pointed at Malfoy's nose, threatened, "you say that again...and I'll..."

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Ron.

"But we don't feet like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

"Ahem," Harry cleared his throat, and all eyes were on him. "How old are you guys? Three years old? Why can't we talk in a more civilized manner? And seriously, Malfoy, are you so poor that you have to take other people's food? Now who's the poor guy here?"

Ron snickered, and a pink tinge appeared in Malfoy's pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you. You should know to not threaten a Slytherin."

"And why is that?" Harry replied.

"I'm sure you know that you-know-who came from Slytherin's house right? And you are not afraid of us Slytherins?" Malfoy drawled.

"How do you know you will be in Slytherin? We haven't even been sorted yet." Harry said, and he is sure that he heard Ron murmured "isn't it obvious" under his breath.

"I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been." Malfoy said, then narrowed his eyes as he remembered saying this somewhere, but he couldn't remember where.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you are going to get in Slytherin," Harry responded, while Malfoy widened his eyes. Harry smirked and continued, "you are sorted by your personality. For example, Sirius Black, from a all Slytherin family, had went to Griffindor."

"You..you are..." Malfoy stuttered, while everyone else looked at him questioningly.

"So, Malfoy, next time please don't judge people by their family background. A Black can be a Griffindor, and a Weasley can be intimidating too." Harry continued, as Malfoy finally stepped back in realization. "Oh, and Malfoy, I don't know who this Joker is, but I'll apologize for him for not keeping his promise. I'm sure that he had too much going on his mind that he forgot about it."

After a few seconds, Malfoy finally sighed, and suddenly laughed, "I can't believe I've been lectured again. But I guess you are right, nothing always stays the same. People do change." There is suddenly a glimpse of regret in his eyes, but it disappeared almost right away.

He turned to Ron, and said, "well, I really does have a new view on your family now weasel. I wonder when will they change and become as rich as us? Maybe ten years? A hundred years?" Although he was taunting Ron, there is a hint of playfulness in his words.

Ron raised his fist, but Harry stopped him.

Malfoy then turned to Harry and said, "Oh, I guess maybe Joker really does forgot. Well, I will accept the apology. But I hope he knows that now he owes me one." He smirked and exited with two dumb bodyguards, leaving a very confused Weasley and a smiling Potter.

When Malfoy left, Harry received the congratulation messege at the same time.

And now under the profile, there is a new line that says:

Hearts: 1/4

"That was weird." Ron commented, sitting down. "I wonder who the hell is that Joker dude he was talking about? But since he's friend with Malfoy, then he must be a evil Slytherin too!" Harry snickered at this. Then Ron turned to Harry and said, "but I don't get why you apologize for that Psycho guy?"

Harry is just about to answer when Hermione rushed in.

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"No we didn't, but are closed to." said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right - I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Ron glared at her as she left. Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.

While Ron changed, Harry casted a wandless illusion charm on himself to make it looks like he is changing, but he actually just shapeshifted into the black robe.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Harry's stomach lurched with excitement and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville sniffed once or twice; it seemed that he had lost his toad again.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

-continued-

* * *

A/N: Haha, there! 5976 words, I've made it over 4000! Yeah!

Next chapter, there will be a prank, and Joker will show up again~ :D

Draco wouldn't tell others that Harry Potter is Joker, because 1) He felt like he is friend with Joker and so he don't want Harry to get in trouble 2) Aftering knowing Harry's shapeshifting skills, he got really interested in Harry, and he doesn't want others to know it. He felt unique that he is the only one knowing. So he won't tell anyone.

PS: It would be great if anyone can make the music, piano or guitar or...etc doesn't matter, for my song. XD If you would like to, plz say so in the review, and i'll finish writing the song and sent it to u. (It's the first song I wrote and all my friends liked it, so I wish I could make it perfect~, with all the music and stuff...)

Plz R&R!

Thanks for the reviews!

-lordxover-


	8. Chapter 8 Year 1 Sorting and Pranks

Chapter 8 is up. Sorry I've being reading the reviews and making changes these days. Some of the reviews are driving me nuts...seriously...DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLZ!

By the way, I changed "Psycho Kid" to "Joker" since I think that it fits more and Harry's prank are all jokes with no harm. And since this is not a crossover fic, I will take out the anime characters. QmQ. Anyway, here you go!

Again:

/Harry's thought/

\\Other's thought\\

"Character dialogue"

*parseltougue*

_writings_

**song lyrics/Joker's announcement**

Disclaimer: Not mine~!

* * *

Chapter 8 Year 1 Sorting and Pranks

The castle door swung open, and a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross..

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

A screen suddenly appeared in front of Harry which says:

**Triggered Quest**

**Befriend an elf**

Descriptions: Even though elves are used as slaves in the wizarding world, they are very powerful and are useful in many ways. Try to befriend an elf. It might save you someday.

Rewards: 30 silver, a Spitfire brand Skateboard

/A skateboard? I've wanted one for a long time! I gotta get it!/

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall before leaving the chamber. "Please wait quietly."

"What do you think we'll have to do to be sorted?" Ron asked.

"I heard that we have to try on a sorting hat." Harry replied. Salazar have told him all about it the night before.

"I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll!" Ron muttered.

Then something happened that made Harry jump about a foot in the air - several people behind him screamed.

"What the -?"

He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

A screen suddenly appeared in front of Harry which says:

**Triggered Quest**

**Punishment for Peeves:**

Descriptions:

Peeves the Poltergeist has been causing troubles in Hogwart which annoys everyone very much. Give Peeves the right punishment so that he will stop causing troubles for at least one day.

Rewards: 10 silver, a chocolate frog that keeps on moving after you opened it

/A chocolate frog that keeps on moving? Maybe Ron will like it.../

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

He heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.

/The plan is about to start./ Harry thought wildly, sneering. Noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

**"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**

**But don't judge on what you see,**

**I'll eat myself if you can find**

**A smarter hat than me.**

**You can keep your bowlers black,**

**Your top hats sleek and tall,**

**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**

**And I can cap them all.**

**There's nothing hidden in your head**

**The Sorting Hat can't see,**

**So try me on and I will tell you**

**Where you ought to be.**

**You might belong in Gryffindor,**

**Where dwell the brave at heart,**

**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart;**

**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**

**Where they are just and loyal,**

**Those patient Hufflepuffis are true and unafraid of toil;**

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**

**if you've a ready mind,**

** Where those of wit and learning,**

**Will always find their kind;**

**Or perhaps in Slytherin**

**You'll make your real friends,**

**Those cunning folk use any means**

**To achieve their ends.**

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**

**And don't get in a flap!**

**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**

**For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted-" Professor McGonagall said, just when pink smoke started erupting from the hat.

The hat started panicking, "what is this smell! What the-!" When the smoke disappeared, the hat was no more.

The whole hall was silent. Never had something like that happen before.

Albus Dumbledore immediately stood up when he saw the empty stool as the students in the four houses began to mutter and talk amongst themselves. The sorting hat was missing...

Minerva also realized that something was wrong and began to check for a trace of spell. She then frowned and whispered to Albus, "it was a simple transfer spell but I couldn't find the location it was transferred to. It seems that either someone wanted to cause chaoes in Hogwart, or it was just a simple prank."

The doubt was answered when strings of words appeared in the air: **Don't worry, this is just the beginning. It will get more _fun_ afterwards. Beware Hogwart. A prank war is about to start...**

"Oh no, not another marauder..." Professor McGonagall murmured.

**The famous Marauders? Their pranks are just childish jokes to me. Mine is more _exciting_~**

"Who are you and what do you want from Hogwart?" Dumbledore's thundering voice silenced the whole hall at once.

**Don't worry. I have _absolutely _no intentions to cause you harm. You can call me "Your majesty" or "The Awesome Prank Lord of Awesomeness" if you want. But only my friend can call me "Joker".**

Malfoy smirked at the last sentence and looked at Harry, who winked at him.

Ron saw Harry's glaze and whispered, "I bet Joker is Malfoy! Or one of his friends! Do you think we should tell Professor Dumbledore?"

"Nah," Harry replied. "Don't you think this is fun? I'm looking forward to his so-called _exciting_ pranks."

"Ok then...but I still think we should turn Malfoy in..."

"I, as the Headmaster of Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, demand you to give back our sorting hat right now and show yourself! And if later I caught you, I will sent you to the ministry for attempting to cause chaos in my school." Professor Dumbledore demanded.

**Scary~ I guess I'll leave now! **

Poof! The last sentence exploded into pink smoke, covering the entire Great Hall, and when the smoke disappeared, the enchanted ceiling changed from a night sky view to an outer space view with stars shining and meteoroids zooming around.

"Saying the truth, I thinks that this outer space view is actually better than the one before." Ron whispered, earning a glare from Professor McGonagall.

* * *

After the prank, Professor Dumbledore decided to let everyone sit wherever they wanted while he and the rest of the teachers hurried to the anteroom.

"Does anyone of you have any idea who is behind all this?" Albus asked hopefully at the staffs surrounding him in his office.

"Weasley twins. It's got to be them." Severus Snape sneered.

"Maybe, but from what Joker said, it seems that there is only one person doing the prank. And he just showed up this year, maybe he's a first year?" Filius Flitwick guessed.

"It can't be! No first year should know any vanishing spells! Especially one that I can't even track it to. It must be an older student, who probably chose this time of the year to lead our suspicions to the first years." Minerva McGonagall said.

"Well, with the sorting hat gone, how can we sort the students?" Pomona Sprout asked as Albus sighed.

"We will have to give them a personality test. Since we don't have much time, we'll give them a written test." Albus said, as the four head of the house nodded in agreement. After they left, Severus Snape stayed, and the Headmaster asked, "how was Quirrel?"

"He's not acting like himself, he's not the same as last year's." Severus Snape replied.

"Keep an eye on him..." Albus said as he took a lemon drop from the bowl.

"And Potter?" Severus Snape asked, spatting out the word 'Potter'.

"And Harry of course. We need to keep him safe. He's being living with muggle relatives so he couldn't learn any spells. We need to protect him in case he was in danger." Albus replied, exiting the door.

* * *

Back in the Great Hall, Harry and Ron sat at the Griffindor table, enjoying their dinner. Harry has never seen this much food before, so he was eating as fast as he can, trying not to miss anything. Hermione frowned when she saw his eating style, but said nothing, probably because she doesn't want him to reply with his mouth full.

Ron was also stuffing food into his mouth as fast as he can, while chatting animatedly with Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington alias Nearly Headless Nick, who is the resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower.

Harry looked around, and laughed when he saw Malfoy's panicking face. He sat next to the Slytherin ghost, Bloody Baron, who had blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. Unfortunately, Malfoy got the prized seat next to him.

The Great Hall then opened with Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape strolling in. Harry looked teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin, who is named Severus Snape, and found himself being glared at. Suddenly, a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head.

"What is it?" Ron's older brother, Percy, asked Harry with concern.

"N-nothing."

The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher's look - a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all.

Headmaster Dumbledore clasped his hand and all the food disappeared. He then cleared his throat as the whole hall fell silent, and announced, "Due to the disappearance of the sorting hat, we will give all first years a personality test. Please stay behind as the rest of you go back to your dormitory. There's just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry, though curious of what is in the corridor, decided to not break rules on his first year.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The older students quickly left, then each head of the house started passing out tests.

Harry looked at his test. It says:

Name:

**1) What are your hobbies?**

**2) What do you do when you are bullied?**

**3) You are given a test at school that has questions that teacher hasn't covered yet. In the middle of the test you notice that a student next to you has a cheat-sheet. The teacher doesn't notice. What would you do?**

A: Ask to share the cheat-sheet. This test isn't fair, so why should you be?

B: Good for them, they beat the system.

C: Confront them after the test and try to convince them not to cheat anymore. You don't want them to get in trouble.

D: Confront them after the test and force them to tell the teacher they cheated, or you will tell on them. They must pay for their misdeeds.

E: Inform the teacher right in the middle of class that they are cheating. Cheaters never prosper!

...

**10) A man approaches you while you're eating lunch and demands that you give him some food. He doesn't appear to be starving or poor. There is nobody there to stop him from taking it. What would you do?**

A: Give him some food and leave quickly. You don't want any trouble from a jerk like that.

B: Give him some food and leave. But you're going to tell on him later.

C: Give him some food and follow him to his house so you can later get him back by doing something rather nasty.

D: Give him half your food and invite him to sit and talk with you, maybe you can befriend him.

E: Give him a nice fist in the face. Nobody steals from you.

He smirked and began answering.

* * *

After the first years are done taking the tests, they chattered with each other while the professors are looking at the tests.

When they got to Harry's test, they all sat there shocked.

Name: Harry Potter

**1)** Sleep.

**2)** If they are strong, I run away. If they are weak, I beat the crap out of them. If they are the same as me, I let them go and bring stronger friends to get back on them later when they are alone.

**3)** If he is my friend, I ask him to share the sheet. If he is a stranger, I tell the teacher after class. If he is my enemy, I will ignore it, and steal the cheat sheet after class and use it to threaten him into doing things for me. If he is a smart guy, I tell him after class and hopefully he will only cheat on this test. If he is an idiot, I will ignore him completely.

...

**10)** If I am poor and he is starving, I give him half my food. If I am rich and he is starving, I will buy him some food. If I am rich and he is not starving, I will slam the food plate in his face. If I am poor and he is not starving, I will finish my food then slam the empty plate in his face.

The head of the houses opened their mouth but no sound came out. When they finally found their voice, they all shouted at once:

"How smart of him to think of the question this way!"

"How cunning of him to find a way around the question!"

"How hardworking he is to find all these great answers!"

"How brave of him to answer in his own way!"

Headmaster Dumbledore sighed and massaged his temple. "So which house do you think he should be in?"

"He is definitely a Ravenclaw, for thinking the questions in a brand new way!" Filius Flitwick exclaimed.

"He is obviously a Slytherin, never had anyone managed to get around the questions!" Severus Snape sneered. "Interesting...a Potter in Slytherin..."

"He is definitely a Hufflepuff, for working so hard to get all these answers!" Pomona Sproat won't give up easily either.

"He is definitely a Gryffindor, for being the first person to answer it this way!" Minerva McGonagall cried, slamming the table.

Albus sighed again, "since Mr. Potter fitted in all four houses, I suggest that we put him in Gryffindor since he is sitting at the Gryffindor table and his parents are Gryffindors."

"But-!" Filius Flitwick, head of the Ravenclaw house, began, but was silenced by Dumbledore's wave of hands.

"We don't have much time. Let's get to the next test."

* * *

After McGonagall escorted them to the Griffindor dormitory and explained to them about the passwords, rules, and other restrictions, they quickly went to bed.

Harry went towards his bed and found his normal-looking trunk next to his bed. He climbed onto the bed and did a locking and silencing charm on the curtains, then he hissed at the location of where the little metal snake should be, and the trunk sprung open. He quickly took out the parchment he used to communicate with Salazar, and found lots of messages on it:

_Hello? Have you arrived at Hogwart?_

_How do you think of it? Pretty big huh?_

_Did the ghosts surprise you? I wouldn't be surprised if it did! (laugh)_

_Are you sorted yet? Which house are you in?_

_Who is your headmaster? I hope it's not some old guy with long white beard, since he is the first headmaster we hired._

_Hello? Are you there? Or are you still at the feast? You sure are taking a long time you know._

_..._

Harry smiled and replied: _Because I stole the sorting hat, we have to do a personality quiz. Surprisingly, I got put in Griffindor.__  
_

Salazar quickly wrote back: _You are finally here. Griffindor? Seriously? The heir of Slytherin is in Griffindor? Oh god I'm laughing so much that my stomach hurts! I'm sure that if Godric knows that my heir went to his house, he will be so pissed off!_

_Haha, I know right? Oh, and thanks to your spell, the plan worked perfectly._

_The "non datur translatio" right? Good to know that it worked. I used to use that on Helga all the time, switching her favorite plants around._

_Nice! By the way, how does the sorting hat work?_

_The sorting hat is actually a friend of us founders, with the name Marcus. But a spell goes wrong, and DON'T ask me what spell it is, his soul got SUCKED out and it is unable to go back into his body or transmigrate. So we putted his soul into a hat, and called him the Sorting Hat ever since._

_Wow! Interesting! Well it's getting late, I'll talk to you tomorrow k? Good night._

_Good night Harry._

Harry put back the parchment, and took out the sorting hat. As soon as it was taken out, it started screaming. But because of the silencing spell, no one heard it.

"Hey Marcus!" Harry greeted, as the sorting hat a.k.a. Marcus widened his eyes.

"How..how do you..."

"Know your name? Well, Salazar told me, since I'm the heir of Slytherin."

"Slytherin? But this is the Griffindor room!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Well, apparently, the professors thought I will do better in Griffindor then in Slytherin, so I got put here. You can check if you want." Harry said, putting the hat onto his head.

"Hm...you are definitely a SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled out as Harry took it off.

"See?"

"Well, that sure is interesting...but may I know why you steal me?"

"It's actually a prank me and Salazar came up with."

"Ah...Salazar...he does love pranks I remember. He used to turn my hair pink and change Godric's gender all the time." Marcus laughed as he said that.

"Pink? Seriously...that was childish. But changing gender? I should ask him about that..." Harry smirked at the thought of a female Dudley.

"Well, it was fun talking to you. What's your name? Don't worry, I won't tell the Headmaster. Since you know my name and he doesn't."

"Harry. Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." Harry said politely.

"Good to be your friend, Mr. Potter." Marcus said, and did a hat-bow.

"Just call me Harry. I think I should return you now, since the headmaster must be searching you like crazy."

That night, as Albus was laying on his bed, thinking about Joker and Harry, a big black thing fell onto his face with a "oof" sound. He picked it up, and after realizing it's only the sorting hat, he relaxed. On the sorting hat, there was a note attached to it. He curiously examined it:

_It was fun playing with the hat. Maybe I should steal it again next time to chat with it. But I will give it to you now, I'm sure you are worried about me doing harm to your precious hat. Good night. :)_

_-The Awesome Prank Lord of Awesomeness_

Albus sighed and laid on his bed again. "I hope tomorrow is a better day..."

-continued-

* * *

A/N:

Bermeind: Yes, maybe he really is high above average for his age; however, he only squeezed all those things into his head. If you wanted him to use it in a real battle against dozens of death eaters, he might become too afraid to do anything. So no matter how many powerful abilities he have, if he don't have enough experience, he is still gonna lose. That's why I made Salazar his mentor and gave him a place to train. And thanks for the reminder. I forgot that Naruto came out in 1997, so I changed that. And Harry thought Quirrel and Peter are no big deals is because first of all, he is only a child, and he had just known the wizarding world not too long ago. He doesn't understand what being possessed can do. And after all, in his game, it doesn't say that red means evil, he just assumed it. So he decided to wait and watch. Oh and this is a superpower Harry fic, so of course there is going to be weird superpowers. And I putted parkour into this story because it will be needed later.

plums: I will think about that^^.

Dominikas: I will make him do that. He is a marauder after all! And he got his hand on the Hogwart map from the founder! So don't worry, he will explore.

Guest: **THIS IS ALSO FOR EVERYONE WHO READS**:

If you don't like Miska being perverted, then don't read it. You don't like it doesn't mean other people doesn't like it. This is my first fic, so I'm sure that I will make some mistakes. So instead of posting tons of reviews about how bad my story is, give me suggestions about how I can improve my story. And to answer your question, Miska is still a mystery now. I'm gonna explain how he got put in a zoo later. I mean, there is no stories that tells you EVERYTHING about a character at first. Because if they do, the story will be no fun to read. If I don't tell you, then it will give you space to imagine.

-lordxover-


	9. Chapter 9 Year 1 First Day

Chapter 9 is up. I just realized I spelled Quirrell wrong...= 3=

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLZ!

/Harry's thought/

\\Other's thought\\

"Character dialogue"

*parseltougue*

_writings_

Disclaimer: Not mine~!

* * *

Chapter 9 Year 1 First Day

The next day when Harry and Ron got to the Great Hall, with Harry leading Ron, they found out that the Great Hall is crowded with students already. Probably because no one wanted to be late on the first day.

As they sat down next to Seamus and Dean, Professor McGonagall came to them and handed them their timetables.

When she got to Harry, she smiled and said, "is everything all right, Mr. Potter?"

Ignoring the shocked looks from the Gryffindors, Harry calmly nodded and replied, "Yes ma'am."

"Good. If you have any problems or concerns, come find me right away." She said, walking briskly away.

Ron is the first to ask, "You..you are Harry Potter!?"

"Yea, got problem with that?" Harry said without looking up.

"HOLY MOLY YOU ARE HARRY POTTER! THE BOY-WHO-LIVED!" Ron yelled out, grabbing everyone's attention. The Great Hall was in a total silence.

"So?"

"I mean! Aren't you proud of that?" Ron exclaimed.

Harry looked around and found everyone looking at him closely. He sighed and grabbed a napkin to wipe his mouth. "Why should I be proud for getting my mum killed?"

"No..I didn't mean that. I mean, shouldn't you be proud for being the first person ever to survive a killing curse?"

"Look. I was a toddler when Voldemort," as everyone shivered, "casted the killing curse. I don't even know what that green light is! So how should I know how to defend myself from that green light? Something must've happened that helped me block the killing curse somehow, and so I DO not feel proud for getting my mum killed and surviving the killing curse under other's help. Though I would be proud if I managed to survive it in my own will." Harry explained.

"Um..." Ron fidgeted. "Well, I'm sorry...for saying that. I mean...I didn't mean to bring up those memories."

"That's fine. Now," Harry looked around nervously, and whispered, "let's leave before everyone started chasing after me..."

* * *

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with the red hair."

"The one with milky white skin?"

"Yeah, did you see his scar?"

"I wonder what lotion he used..."

"(Wack!) I'm talking about his scar! Stop looking at his skin! (pause)...Though he does have really good skin..girls would be so jealous..."

After the breakfast incident, whispers followed Harry everywhere he walked. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. Harry wished they wouldn't, because he was trying to concentrate on finding his way to classes.

Miska had insisted to go with him to his classes. So Harry putted Miska on his shoulder and casted a strong disillusion spell on him.

Although he have the map from the founders, the castle is still too big for him to remember everything. And with the moving staircases, it was easy to get confused.

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Harry was sure the coats of armor could walk.

The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class. He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!"

Even without the triggered quest, Harry would try to find a way to get back on Peeves. He really gets on your nerves sometimes.

Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Harry and Ron managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning. Filch found them trying to force their way through a door that unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing.

Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins and Harry) and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick. Miska had pleaded Harry to let him eat Mrs. Norris, but Harry rejected because Filch is always lurking around his precious cat and Harry doesn't want to get caught.

Harry wondered if he could manage to complete the task:

**Daily Quest:**

**Be on Time**

Descriptions: It is your first day in these class. Give the teachers a good first impressions by going to class on time.

Part 0/5

Rewards: 100 EXP, 1 gold, a Red Sox baseball cap

**Part 1:** Get to History class on time

Progress: 0%

Rewards: 20 EXP

**Part 2:** Get to Charm class on time

Progress: 0%

Rewards: 20 EXP

**Part 3:** Get to Transfiguration class on time

Progress: 0%

Rewards: 20 EXP

**Part 4:** Get to DADA class on time

Progress: 0%

Rewards: 20 EXP

**Part 5:** Get to Potion class on time

Progress: 0%

Rewards: 20 EXP

And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves.

They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.

Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up. Harry was sure that no one can get through this class without falling asleep when he saw Hermione jumping up and down with her history notes after class.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.

Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle.

"This is so easy..." Miska yawned on Harry's shoulder, falling asleep again.

Harry had been practicing the spells in the spell book in the Training Room in his trunk when he was bored in the Summer, so he was pretty good at transfiguring something into something else. Harry could even do it wandlessly for something as easy as turning match into needle. But he don't want the professors to think that he is TOO smart, so he failed on purpose.

By the end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile.

The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA), but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.

Harry really wanted to use the See-Thru ability he found in the shop list to look under Quirrell's turban to check if it really was stuffed full of garlic. But it was locked and said that he have to complete at least 50 triggered quest in order to get it.

Friday was an important day for Harry and Ron. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once.

"What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them - we'll be able to see if it's true."

"Wish McGonagall favored us," said Harry. Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before.

If Ron had known that Harry actually looked forward to Potion class, he would have freaked out. Harry can't wait for Potion class because he wanted to know whether his guess of Snape hating him was right or wrong.

Just then, the mail arrived. Harry had gotten used to this by now, but it had given him a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps.

Hedwig hadn't brought Harry anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls. This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Harry's plate. Harry tore it open at once. It said, in a very untidy scrawl:

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three?_

_I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig._

_Hagrid_

Harry borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled_ Yes, please, see you later_ on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again.

After the breakfast, they hurried to Potion class. They have heard that Snape doesn't like Gryffindors, so they don't want to give him any chance to take points of of them.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."

Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Though Malfoy doesn't like the way Snape called Harry's name, but he couldn't stop from laughing at Snape's weird voice. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had y caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"The Draught of Living Death, sir." Harry drawled lazily, resting his head on his arms.

Snape's lips twitched as he continued, "Yes...Filius did said before that you would make an excellent Ravenclaw, but knowing a little wouldn't make you smart. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat, sir~" Harry continued, smiling this time.

Snape frowned, and suddenly called out, "Mr. Weasley, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Ron glanced at Harry nervously, who just shrugged and pointed at Hermione, who is raising her hands as high as she could without standing up.

"I don't know sir. But I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" Ron replied, as a few people laughed. Harry caught Seamus's eye, and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. Then he turned to Ron and sneered, "it seems that Potter has a bit more brain than you. Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh?"

Ron opened his mouth to argue, but Harry kicked him in the shin and gave him a 'McGonagall' glare.

"For your information, monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "A point will be taken for being too smart, Potter. And another point for being too stupid, Weasley."

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He tried to find a fault in Harry's potion, but seemed to find none, so he grunted and went to criticize Seamus's potion.

As he was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.

"You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Harry was so mad that he failed to notice the small screen that popped out in the top right hand corner, which says:

"AP: 20/100

When your AP (Anger Point) gets to 100, you can sent a unique blow which has the power to destroy all defense shield and cause MAX damage."

As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry's mind was racing and his spirits were low. He'd lost two points for Gryffindor in his very first week - why did Snape hate him so much? He had tried to read Snape's mind earlier, but Snape seems to be good at hiding his thoughts, so Harry found nothing. Maybe his next prank can be a payback on Snape...

"Cheer up," said Ron, "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George, and he had taken points off me too-"

Just then a bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Ron took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.

"What the-," Ron said, surprised. "Who the heck are you!"

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Show yourself!" Harry yelled.

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He swooped suddenly at them. They both ducked.

"It's Peeves, the Poltergeist." guessed Harry.

Peeves smiled wickedly, "Ooooh! You know me!" he suddenly dropped all the walking sticks on their heads. Harry and Ron ducked and ran frantically to Hagrid's house with Peeves' wild laughs chasing them, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

They hurried to Hagrid's house, and by the time they got there, Peeves had stopped chasing them.

Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.

When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang - back."

Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

"This is Ron," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Harry and Ron pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first -lessons. Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes.

Harry and Ron were delighted to hear Hagrid call Fitch "that old git."

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her - Fitch puts her up to it."

Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students.

"But he seemed to really hate me."

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"

Yet Harry couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes when he said that."How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot - great with animals."

Harry wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose. While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet:

GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATES

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.

Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.

"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.

Harry remembered Ron telling him on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Ron hadn't mentioned the date.

"Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time. He grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?

As Harry and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, Harry thought that none of the lessons he'd had so far had given him as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Harry?

* * *

That night before Harry went to sleep, he went to the training room and began shooting spells like crazy while thinking about how to get back on Peeves and what prank to use on Snape.

Suddenly, he felt all the energy had drained from his body. With no energy to support him, he fell down onto the cold stony floor.

/What happened?/ he thought.

A sentence popped out in front of him: "You have used up all your MP. Normally, shoot one spell with a wand will use up one MP, and it will take one second to regain two MP. However, shoot one spell wandlessly will take twice the usual amount of MP. It seems that you have used up all your MP. Next time please keep an eye on your MP status as you train yourself."

"Oh..." Harry watched his profile page as the MP replenish itself. As he was looking at the ability section, he suddenly noticed something that hasn't being there before:

**Profile**

Name: Harry James Potter

Age: 11

DOB: 31 July, 1980

HP: 600/600

MP: 1200/1200

EXP: Lv5 0/60 (for completing the quest **Be on Time**)

AP: 20/100

Heart: 1/4

Wallet: 24331 gold, 4 silver, 6 bronze

Skills: Potion Lv 3

Ability:

Animagus (learned)

Parselmagic

Shapeshifting (learned)

Wandless Magic (learned)

Elemental Magic (locked)

...etc.

/What is the lock for?/ Harry thought.

The game system replied: "It is locked because you have not reached the required potential. Elemental magic is extremely hard to learn. Normally, the only way to learn it is to born with it."

/Oh, so when I get to that level, I can learn all four elemental magic?/

"No, you will have to learn one element at a time. Four elements' magic are very strong, and your body cannot take all four at a time. If you tried to do that, you might either lose all your magic or die."

Harry gulped and thought: /I guess I'm being too greedy...after listening to that...I wouldn't want to even think about elemental magic for a few days.../

After gaining his MP, Harry exited the trunk and laid on his bed and started chatting with Salazar about his first day.

When he told Salazar about Peeves, Salazar replied: _Ghosts are usually only afraid of ghosts. So try to find a ghost scary enough to scare other ghosts._

After seeing that, Harry immediately thought of Bloody Baron.

Then he asked Salazar: _Marcus told me that you have changed Godric's sex? Naughty boy~_

_Haha, I was pretty childish at that time. But it sure was interesting!_

_What's the spell to do that?_

_Mutare sexum. Now who's naughty~? (laugh)_

_Haha, I just wanted to use it to get back on a teacher. He's a total jerk!_

_Nice! Pranking a teacher huh? I hope I could watch._

_Well, I'll show you the memory when you managed to find a way to 1000 years to the future._

_Okay! Deal!_

After saying goodbyes, Harry laid on his bed smiling gleefully.

/Tomorrow is going to be such a good day.../

-continued-

* * *

A/N: M feeling great that there are no longer anon trolls following me! Though the one named 'Guest' still is kinda pissing me off. Everyone are giving me GREAT suggestions! THANK YOU ALL! Oh and by the way, next Sat. is my b-day~~ I'm so excited! XDXDXD

Great reviews! Thank you ALL!

tierce japhrimel: I will make Miska a bit more..stupid..Thx for you suggestions :D.

lightningrook: thx for noticing that!

RebeliousOne: No, I won't make him go without the scar. Though he does have the power to do that, but I don't want everyone to know how powerful he is, yet. Yeah, they are as good friends as they are in the novel series. Okay. Harry does look different from his dad's twin, but he still have the same features. Like the same nose, eyes...etc. Only his hairs are a bit straighter and his skin is more white. So Snape can still recognize him. And Snape wanted Harry in Slytherin because he thought it will be interesting to see everyone's reaction with a Slytherin Potter. I guess I should make it more clear next time..sorry~

Shadowdude333: glad you liked it :D

Guest: I'm glad that you pointed out the 'cramp' part. But plz say it in a nicer way

Benjamin & Blaster321: I'm not sure why that happened, probably because I'm making changes in the chapter so you can't see it. Just wait a few minutes and then refresh your page, and hopefully it will show up.

-lordxover-


	10. Chapter 10 Year 1 Snape, Peeves & Fluffy

Sorry it took me so long to update. I have my tae kwon do test coming up and I have to prepare my B-day party = 3= so I don't have much time.

jasonjkay had given me an idea of the Gringotts mini cart game. So m putting that in chapter 4.

Here you go!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLZ!

/Harry's thought/

\\Other's thought\\

"Character dialogue"

-mouthed words-

*parseltougue*

_writings_

**Joker's Announcement**

Disclaimer: Not mine~!

* * *

Chapter 10 Year 1 Snape, Peeves, and Cerberus

For the following days Harry had been looking up spells he could use to make the prank more interesting. He had searched through the library, but found nothing usable. So he cast a disillusionment charm on himself and sneaked into the restricted section during midnight, there he found tons of dark curses, and also some spells that aren't harmful but can cause chaoes in Hogwart.

On Thursday, Harry woke up before everyone else to prepare for the prank. When he is done preparing, everyone already woke up.

"Morning Harry..." Ron yawned, while changing into his robes.

"Morning..." Harry replied sleepily, acting as if he had just woken up.

"Hey look!" said Seamus, pointing to a notice pinned on the wall of the common room. "Flying lessons is starting on Thursday...with the Slytherins!"

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed. He had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else.

"Oh..man..why do we have to learn it with the bloody _snakes_?!" Ron cried, spatting out the word "snakes".

"Oh well, at least we can see Malfoy's skill in Quidditch. He sure talks about it a lot." said Harry, pocketing Salazar's letter, casting a disillusionment charm on Miska and putting him on his shoulder. Miska had been pleading Harry to let him watch the 'show' today, so Harry decided bring him there, as long as he don't drool over every female students he passes.

In the great hall, Harry sat there eating bits by bits, while keeping an eye on the door.

Today is the day of the first flying lesson.

Neville is extremely nervous since he had never been on a broomstick in his life.

Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book - not that she hadn't tried. During breakfast, she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called Quidditch Through the Ages. Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but Harry ignored her, still watching the door carefully. Everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.

A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things - this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red - oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet.

"You've forgotten something..."

Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.

Ron jumped to his feet, while Harry just stared at Malfoy with plain curiousity.

"Are you really that stupid that you need to keep a remembrall with you at all time? Why don't you just tell your gran to sent you a howler to remind you?" smirked Malfoy, playing with the remembrall on his hand.

"Give it back or I'll beat the crap out of you!" Ron yelled, waving a fist threateningly.

"Oh..I'm so scared~! Little weasel is so scary~~" Malfoy said mockingly, crossing his arms on his chest, pretending to defend himself.

"What's going on?" came Professor McGonagall's voice, who suddenly appeared behind Malfoy.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.

"Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"I hate that jerk!" cried Ron, fuming. "I wish he could get caught for pulling all those pranks!"

"What prank?" Dean, who was listening closely, asked curiously.

"The one-"

Ron was interrupted when the Great Hall door slammed open, followed by a black haired professor.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Snape's grand entrance. Harry secretly smirked, thinking: /poor Snape, it's your fault for attracting all the attention on yourself./

The moment Snape walked in, his greasy hair grew longer and longer, until it reached his waist. Two bumps popped out on his chest, and he appeared skinnier, which made his butt shown out.

/Ewww...the female Snape is so ugly that I wanna puke..the original is so much better!/

Snape glared at all the students who were staring at him as if he is a panda in a zoo.

\\Why are they all looking at me?\\

He continued to glare, but no one seems to realize that, they just continued to stare at him.

Just then Albus Dumbledore stood up from the staff's table and head towards Snape. Everyone watched attentively, not wanting to miss a thing.

"Severus. May I ask what's the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked with a smile, eyes twinkling madly.

"What are you talking about?" The now female Snape questioned, not realizing that his voice is slightly higher than usual.

"Um...you have just been changed into a...girl." Dumbledore said hesitatingly.

"What!?" Snape cried. What he had just heard was: "Um...you have just been changed into a..._dragon_."

"Yes. You heard it right. You are a girl now."

And to Snape, he heard: "Yes. You heard it right. You are a _dragon_ now."

"There is NO way I'm a...dragon!"

But to everyone else, they heard: "There is NO way I'm a..._girl_!"

"But the truth is right there." Dumbledore said, pointing at the two bumps on Snape's chest.

Snape looked down and saw he looked the same as usual. Now he is really sure that everyone are trying to prank him.

"This is NOT funny Albus. Now if you are done questioning me, please excuse me." Snape said, walking back out the door. The weird conversation had made him lost all his appetite for breakfast.

The moment the door closed, writings appeared in the air:

**(Sigh) Poor Snape~.**

"It's you again..." Albus sighed, rubbing his temples.

**Yo! Long time no see Headmaster~ How do you like that prank?**

"Though I'd like you to stop pulling pranks, but saying the truth, that was a good one." Dumbledore smiled with a gentle warning. "But, I'm warning you now. If you ever harm any of my students, I will make you regret it."

**Don't worry, as you may have guessed already, I am a student myself. So you don't have to worry about me harming my classmates.**

"How can I trust you when I don't even know your name?"

**Well...you'll know it soon. Ah...I'm so hungry, see yah!**

With that, the sentence exploded into pink ink, splashing all over the unnoticed Headmaster.

"Ah..." Dumbledore looked down at his pink and black robe, and shook his head amusingly. "I think I need to get a change of clothes..."

As soon as the Headmaster exited, the students broke into laughter.

"That. Is. The. Best. Prank. EVER!" Ron exclaimed. "I never know that Malfoy actually had humor!"

"Wait, you mean that Malfoy is Joker?" Seamus, who sat across from Ron and Harry, asked surprisingly.

"I don't know, but I guess that it's either him or one of his friends."

"But I thought Slytherins are supposed to like Snape." Dean said. "since Snape is biased towards them."

"Well, I don't think that they like Snape _that_ much." Harry said, pointing at the Slytherins who are now laughing like crazy.

"That. Is the stupidest thing ever!" came Hermione's voice. "How can Joker even think of_ pranking_ a _professor_!"

"Oh..Hermione..it's just a joke!" Ron said carelessly, taking a bite of chicken leg. "Don't take it too seriously."

"A JOKE! Changing someone's sex is a JOKE!?" Hermione screeched.

"Calm down Hermione. There is no harm done. I'm sure that Snape will change back in a few days." Harry said calmly, taking a napkin to wipe his mouth.

He then took out Salazar's letter secretly while Hermione and Ron are fighting, and wrote: _Plan worked perfectly. No one doubt me._

Salazar replied right away: _Nice! So no need for plan B?_

_No. Snape doesn't even notice his change._

"Hey Harry." came Ron's voice. Harry hurriedly stuffed the letter back into his pocket.

"What?"

"Malfoy's being looking at you." Ron nodded towards the Slytherin table. "Wonders what he wants..."

Harry looked up, and found Malfoy staring at him attentively. As soon as their eyes met, Malfoy mouthed: -Nice prank, Joker.-

-Thanks, Drake.- Harry mouthed back.

-I never thought the Boy-Who-Lived is this humorous. Where you learn that spell?- Malfoy mouthed, raising an eyebrow.

-From a dead person.-

-Yeah right.-

* * *

At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson.

The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Ron was delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and -

WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that back! Malfoy!" Ron yelled, face as red as his hair.

"And why should I?" Malfoy smiled nastily. "Maybe I should hide it for Longbottom to find?"

A notice popped out in front of Harry that says:

"**Triggered Quest:**

**Child of the Dark:**

Description: This is a triggered quest. Stop Draco Malfoy from being a Death Eater.

**Part 1: Change his view on muggle-borns**

Progress 100%

Reward: Strengthening Potion C++

**Part 2: Change his view on the Weasley family**

Progress 0%

Reward: 1/4 piece of heart (When you gained 1 whole heart, you will be able to die once and be revived again)

**Part 3: Make Malfoy give the remembrall back willingly**

Progress 0%

Reward: a pair of Love Potion D++ (splash the red potion on one person, and the blue potion on another, then the 'red' will fall madly in love with the 'blue'. Works for a week and will work on anything that exist)

(Triggered Quest do not give out experience points)"

Harry patted Ron's shoulder, stopping him from punching Malfoy.

"Why Harry?" Ron said. "He won't give back the remembrall!"

"There are other ways to make him give back. So why don't we stop acting like children and talk civilly?" Harry said, stepping in front of Malfoy.

"Civilly you said? Potter." Malfoy smirked.

"Yes, civilly." Harry said. "You know, ever since today morning, I've been thinking about what I should get you for Christmas."

Harry ignored the confused look on everyone's face, and continued, "and seeing that you like Neville's remembrall that much, I think I should buy you a remembrall. How do you think about that?"

"Of course not! What do I need a remembrall for? I'm not as forgetful as that great lump is." Malfoy argued.

"If you don't need it, then why do you take his remembrall _twice_ already?" Harry asked with fake curiousity. "If you really need one because you are also forgetful, just tell me. Don't be shy. It's a common problem, I heard. I will buy you one for Christmas."

"You...!" Malfoy looked as if he is going to break Harry into pieces.

"What?" Harry asked innocently.

"Fine then! If you really want it, then come and get it!" Malfoy said, leaping onto his broomstick and taking off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Com'on, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom.

"No!" shouted Hermione. "Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble."

"Don't worry. If Madam Hooch asked, I'll tell her that it's all my fault."

With that, Harry climbed onto his broomstick. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him -and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught - this was easy, this was wonderful. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron.

He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned.

"Why don't you just hand it to me? Or are you looking for something more exciting?" Harry sneered.

"That gives me the idea." said Malfoy, throwing the glass ball high into the air. As he streak back toward the ground, he yelled, "catch it if you can, Potter!"

Harry dived, his vision zeroing in on the glass ball with gray smoke. The wind whistled harshly in his ears as he stretched out his hand, and ground growing closer…

His fingers closed around it just in time as he pulled his broom up, his feet grazing the grass below.

Harry had just closed the "Quest Complete" screen when he heard Madam Hooch's voice.

"HARRY POTTER!"

* * *

Harry couldn't believe it. In a matter of hours after believing he was in big trouble, he was now a player on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, a Seeker. Professor McGonagall even went to Dumbledore to bend the first year rule, and had even told him his father was an excellent Quidditch player as well.

Gryffindor was thrilled, as was Nearly-Headless Nick. He gloated about the new Seeker to everyone who would and wouldn't listen.

The Slytherins, however, were anything but thrilled; they were livid.

That night, after making sure everyone is asleep and leaving the sleeping Miska on his bed, Harry crept out of the common room, searching for Peeves.

He found Peeves floating on the first floor, but he is on the six floor. What if Peeves is already gone when Harry reached there?

After carefully examining the moving staircases, Harry decided to use his parkour skills to jump from staircases to staircases. That way he can reach the first floor faster.

It looked hard and scary, but as soon as Harry started leaping, it becomes enjoyable.

Harry enjoyed the life threatening jumps between the stairs. He tried his best to not whoop with joy as he felt the air whooshing past him.

Harry landed a few yards away from Peeves. He wandlessly cast the silencio charm around the area, then used a voice changing spell he learned in the restricted section. The spell can let you change your voice to any voice you want, as long as you have heard it before. Harry decided to use Bloody Baron's voice.

"Oh~~~ Peeves~~" came Bloody Baron's hallow voice.

"Ahhhh!" Peeves screamed, peaking at Harry's direction. "Bloody..Baron!"

"Yes~~~ It's~~~ me~~~!" Harry snickered before continuing, "I've heard~~~ that you are~~ causing lots of troubles lately~~?"

"No...no! Sir! Peeves would never do such a thing!" Peeves cried, just then he saw something black poking out of the corner. He silently crept closer.

"Ohhhhh~~~ Really~~~~" Harry couldn't even finish his sentence because he found Peeves floating in front of him, smiling maliciously.

"Oh~~ It's a ickle first year~ trying to scare poor Peeves?" he mocked. "But Peeves will not be scared! Peeves will get revenge!"

With that he charged towards Harry. Harry hurriedly ran away, followed by the angry Peeves. He didn't know where he is heading; he just ran and ran, until he saw a door in front of him. He quickly cast an Alohomora on the door and threw it open. Then, he stood, stunned.

It's a girl's bathroom.

"Look who's here~?"

A squat ghost of a girl had glided over. She had the glummest face Harry had ever seen, half-hidden behind lank hair and thick, pearly spectacles. On top of her head floated the words:

Name: Myrtle (moaning Myrtle)

Status: Ghost

"Um...I didn't mean to come in.." Harry muttered.

"Oh..so you are just like everyone else." Myrtle said sulkily. "You are just here to make fun of me aren't you!"

"No..no! I'd never-"

"Don't lie to me," Myrtle gasped, tears now flooding down her face. "D'you think I don't know what people call me behind my back? Fat Myrtle! Ugly Myrtle! Miserable, moaning, moping Myrtle!"

"Wait..Myrtle..calm down!" Harry was shocked by her tears. "You're too loud.."

"So that all you care isn't it! You are telling me to calm down because I'm too loud, not to comfort me! Isn't it!" Myrtle cried louder.

"I've found yah ickle firsties!" came Peeves' voice.

Being stuck between a crying girl and an annoying ghost, Harry did the first thing that came out of his mind. He took out the pair of Love Potion D++, splashed the red one on Myrtle, and the blue one on Peeves, who had just charged into the bathroom.

The potion blend into their transparent body, and soon, it was gone.

"Oh~~ Peeves~~" Myrtle suddenly ran towards Peeves with hearts in her eyes. "My Peeves my love!"

"Ahhhhhh!" Peeves screamed and ran, followed by moaning Myrtle who is now madly in love.

Harry snickered and saw the new item in his storage: a chocolate frog that keeps on moving after you opened it.

/Maybe I can give this to Ron as a Christmas gift./

When he was near the portrait hole, he found Hermione, Ron, and Neville looking around uncertainly.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Harry!" Ron sighed in relief when he saw Harry. "Thank goodness you are here. I'm almost dead from hearing her lecture."

"It's not a lecture!" Hermione argued.

"What are you doing here?" Harry repeated.

"I saw your bed empty so I went to look for you. But Hermione won't let me go out after curfew, saying something about breaking school laws. So she followed me, but as soon as we exited the portrait hole, the fat lady left. So we can't go back, then we found Neville outside who forgot the password. And now we found you." Ron replied. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Oh, I can't sleep, so I'm just taking a walk." Harry said, scratching his head.

"A walk? Why don't you walk inside the common room? You are lucky that Filch didn't catch you after curfew, or else-" Hermione was interrupted when Ron shushed her.

"Shhh! I think I heard something."

It was the sound of shuffling feets.

All four of them held their breath.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently away from Filch's voice.

"They're here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."

"This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run -he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor.

The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.

"RUN!" Harry yelled, and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following - they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead, without any idea where they were or where they were going - they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door - and it was locked.

"This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!" They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward their footsteps.

"Move!" Harry snarled, quickly tapping the lock, and whispered, "Alohomora!"

The lock clicked and the door swung open - they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening.

There was the sound of Filch's footstep coming closer and closer, then it suddenly turned the corner, and disappeared.

"I think we've lost him," Ron panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay - get off, Neville!" For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute. "What?"

Harry turned around - and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare - this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far.

They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.

They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.

On top of its head, words floated:

Name: Fluffy

Type: Cerberus

Harry groped for the doorknob - between Filch and death, he'd take Filch.

They fell backward - Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared - all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their bathrobes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces.

"Never mind that - pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs.

It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on.

"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."

"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."

She stood up, glaring at them.

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed - or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Ron stared after her, his mouth open.

"No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you.

But Hermione had given Harry something else to think about as he climbed back into bed. The dog was guarding something... What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide - except perhaps Hogwarts.

It looked as though Harry had found out where the grubby little package named Sorcerer something from vault seven hundred and thirteen was.

-continued-

* * *

A/N: It would be great if everyone can submit some prank ideas in the review! And also some biggggg prank for important feasts like Halloween feast, end of the year feast..etc. I was thinking of this prank which involves illusions of acromantulas crawling around the Great Hall, but I then decided that it is too dangerous, and if Harry got caught, the consequences might be severe...how do you guys think? Should I do that prank?

Btw, just to share with everyone. I read a story long time ago (i 4got the name), Harry and Ron changed themselves into Dumbledore and went to the feast. And they acted surprised at seeing each other and started yelling that the other is the fake one. Minerva asked some questions, but they both answered it correctly. So they ended up both eating the feast. Then that's when the real Dumbledore cames, and he is like "who the heck are you two?" Then they changed back and started laughing. That is the best prank I've read so far :D. I wish I could come up with one like that!

Thanks for the reviews!

Dominikas: That's right. Even though I did the lottery thingy, if he's unlucky, he probably won't get good abilities. I'll think about that :D.

RebeliousOne: Yeah I understand. Harry will slowly show others how powerful he is. He will not let the teachers know tho. I'm thinking of letting him make a group similar to DA early, and let everyone in that group know that he is Joker, and they can help each other make up prank ideas. Similar to Marauders, but not publicly. Kinda like a secret organization. And later that group is going to be the 'DA', and they will teach others spell and stuff.

Shadowdude333: Haha, I don't want Harry to scare off the teachers on his first day. But I will let the teachers doubt about Harry's power. I want people to underestimate him, especially the Death Eaters.

ArthurB: thx for the idea.

jasonjkay: Thanks for the idea. M using it :D.

lightningrook: Thx! I really enjoyed my B-day!

PS: I'm having a hard time finding an available beta reader. So if anyone wanted to beta-read my fic, plz PM me. It will be a great help to me! Thx!

-lordxover-


	11. SHOUTOUTS!

I have a few shout outs here!

THIS STORY IS NOT OVER! AND I PROMISE I WILL NEVER STOP WRITING IT!

Whew...(wipe sweat), done yelling, feeling much better now.

I know I'm being an ass and haven't update in...wat? 1 month? lol

I apologize for not updating, but I have being thinking over the plot lines and what changes I should make. I'm not good at plotting, so now, basically I'm not sure what I should write next, so I was having a bit of trouble at that.

I need to think about what missions Harry should do in Hogwart, I mean, he IS the son of the marauder, so I have to make him do some adventure and sneaking out right? But it would be too boring to just make him walk around the corridor, so I need some ideas of missions for him to do.

And I have being wondering whether or not I should let him find out the Chamber of Secrets earlier. Because he have the map of Hogwarts and I don't think the map won't show the chamber since the founder themselves drew the map.

So I have being having a bit of trouble on those. It would be a great help if you guys give me some suggestions!


	12. Chapter 11 Year 1 Main Quest

Thanks to "Harder Than The First Time" for beta-reading the chapter!

**I just found out that I made a big mistake in the heir of Slytherin part. Harry can't just enter the vault because he has the key, he also need to physically become the heir. So I'm going to change Chapter 6...a big change..in fact... =A=**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLZ!

/Harry's thought/

"Character dialogue"

_writings_

Disclaimer: You should know it by now that I'm making no money out of it. Tho I hope I would since I get so little allowance from mum QAQ...

PS: This chapter is partly rated M because one part is talking about blood and torture...etc.

* * *

Chapter 11 Year 1 Main Quest

The next few weeks were quite eventful.

Harry got his broomstick the next morning while he was chatting animatedly with Ron about the package in vault seven hundred and thirteen. It is a Nimbus Two Thousand, the fastest broom on sale. After earning a few jealous glares from Malfoy and his cronies, Harry quickly went to Gryffindor's Tower and hid the broomstick under his bed.

That night Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, gave Harry a quick lesson about Quidditch and the three types of different sized balls. Though there are many rules, Harry learned quick enough and soon, he was flying around on his Nimbus Two Thousand, having a practice round by catching some old golf balls.

With the Quidditch team practice three times a week and the stacks of homework that Professor McGonagall cruelly gave them, Harry barely had time to explore the castle. Although Harry is beyond first year level in Potions, he still couldn't manage to finish all his homework in a week. Understanding the concept and writing it ALL down in an FIVE FOOT essay are two totally different things.

Ron was suffering the most. He even thought about giving up on studying, but changed his mind pretty quickly when Harry threatened to not lend him his Nimbus Two Thousand anymore.

The day before Halloween, Harry finally finished all his homework plus the five foot essay Professor Snape assigned them. That night after Miska went off wandering to who knows where, Harry got up out of his bed, took out the map of Hogwarts, and tiptoed out of the common room. With the help of the disillusionment charm and the silence charm on his foot, he managed to walk pass Filch and Mrs. Norris three times without being caught. He wandered around for hours but still couldn't seem find a secret door or a mysterious trapdoor of some sort.

He realized that he was not anywhere on the map anymore when he felt cold all of a sudden. He hesitantly took a step forward, and looked around the unknown corridor. The corridor was dark and empty. There are no paintings or suits of armors on the wall. Harry suddenly felt scared. What if there is some creature hiding in the mist, waiting for Harry to fall in its trap so it can tore Harry limbs from limbs and eat him slowly, enjoying Harry's cry of pain?

Suddenly a sharp pain strikes his head: His head was burning as if it would explode any second. This pain wasn't coming from his scar; this pain was different. It made him feel like something inside his head was trying to take control of his body. Harry fell to his knees and bit his lips, fighting the pain in his head.

_"Sal, don't do it. Your father wouldn't want you risking your life to avenge his death." He heard a soothing woman's voice ranging in his head, then a childish voice said with hatred: "I'm sorry mom. But I have to. That MONSTER took away my father! And even when my father is dead, that MONSTER still wouldn't give him a peaceful death! You didn't see him, mom. After Father died, that MONSTER peeled off his skin, took all his bones, and used it for his experiments! And I've to see it with my own eyes! I've had enough!"_

The pain surprisingly lessened. Harry shakily stood up and walked numbly forward, not noticing the trickle of blood dripping from his lips onto the ground. The moment the blood touches the ground, Harry felt himself walking through a barrier. When he finally opened his eyes and wiped the blood away, he was standing in the middle of a forest.

"What...happened?" Harry mumbled while rubbing his head.

/Sal? As in Salazar? Maybe I should ask Salazar about this when I get back...now I need to find out where the heck I am!/

Harry took out the crumbled piece of map and scanned his eyes on the page. The only forest on the map was the Forbidden Forest.

"Oh no..."

!

A screen suddenly popped in front of him, looking both foreign and familiar to him. Harry haven't had time in the past few weeks to deal with the game, so now when the all-too-familiar screen pops out, Harry can't help but feel a little excited.

**Main Quest**

**Purify the Forest**

Descriptions: The Forbidden Forest used to be called "Angel's Garden" and was filled with innocent creatures, but when a human named Sal Slytherin showed up, the forest turned dark and all the creatures turned evil.

Goal: Find out the reason why the forest is suddenly filled with dark creatures, and destroy the source of evil so the forest can return back to normal.

Rewards: N/A

**Part 1: Unicorns**

Descriptions: Unicorns are one of the remaining light creatures in the forest, but recently there is a mysterious killer hunting down unicorns.

Goal: Find the killer and kill him/her/it.

Rewards: 100 EXP, the title of savior among unicorns and will earn all the unicorns' respect.

Progress: 0%

Harry blinked, rubbed his eyes, and blinked again.

/Did this just tell me to _kill_ someone?/

He yawned and cast a "tempus" to check the time; it was three in the morning. He decided to figure out the rest later, as he was too tired to do anything.

The next morning when he woke up, the first thing he did was to ask Salazar whether anyone in the Slytherin family was named Sal Slytherin. Salazar didn't reply right away; he probably went to check his family tree. He then replied a simple no, followed with a guess: _maybe this Sal Slytherin isn't born yet. Who knows~ But be careful, hearing voices in your head is always not a good sign._

_I know, thanks for the warning._

Thinking about the event last night, Harry called Miska and told him to stay in the Forbidden Forest at night and keep an eye on anything weird going on. Since this killer was killing unicorns and _only_ unicorns, then there must be something from unicorns that he/she/it wants. Unicorns are known to be powerful. Maybe this killer wants the power?

Whatever it is, it can't be good.

-continued-

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but this chapter is needed to prepare for future plots.

**IF ANYONE CAN GUESS WHO SAL SLYTHERIN IS, WHO THE MOTHER AND FATHER IS, WHO THE KILLER OF THE FATHER IS, I WILL GIVE YOU...UHH...A SURPRISE! BUT YOU HAVE TO GUESS EVERYTHING CORRECTLY :D**

(I'm going to call Draco "Malfoy" whenever he is acting like a bully, and "Draco" whenever he is acting friendly.)

Maneden: Tho Draco didn't 'hand' it back, the game system thought of Draco's movemenmt of throwing the remembrall and Harry catching as _Draco throwing the remembrall to Harry. _So it counts as 'willingly'. Am I making sense? I like the Flitwick prank, but I don't really understand the wind one...

RemyLupin: No it's not. Tho I read Sword Art Online novel version before. It's a good series :D I like the Phantom Bullet ^^ Lol, I kept on spelling Gryffindor wrong = = The pumpkin prank is pretty good! It's not harmful and it's a good way to give out candies to everyone! I'm using it!

Shadowdude333: That's good idea but it will requires tons of polyjuices = =. I like the house changing idea...I'm thinking of using it, in a slightly different way, if it's okay with you...

RebeliousOne: Yeah, I'm gonna make the Quidditch tournaments as a game-system-game. He is still a mediocre student now, but as the story goes on, he will let others know how powerful he is little by little. By the way, in this story, I'm not planning to go into jobs. So there probably won't be a lot of ministry job part. Also, about Draco being a spy...I haven't thought about that, because I'm not planning to make Draco a death eater. Harry is gonna use the ROR for his little group training. But when they need to hide, they will hide in COS. As for the Peeve prank, I wouldn't do that because Peeves is in the story to make it more fun and interesting, and if Peeves don't prank students anymore, it will be boring...I'm thinking of making Joker partner up with Peeves and pull pranks on everyone xDD. (you type a lot...as usual..=A=)

Dominikas: Those two stories are really helpful! I love when Rita is raped by dogs! xDD

Remzal Von Enili: For your first question, yes, I'm planning to make summer quest. For the second question, what do you mean by "perks/shop stuff"?

Lewis The King: Thanks for pointing out the mistakes. Miska knowing the terms is going to be explained very much later...so just try to ignore it now.

-lordxover-


End file.
